Sweet and Sour
by Ink Parallax
Summary: 'It was because she wasn't paying attention, she had let things get out of hand. She had blood on her fingertips; this was all her fault. All her fault… Pause. Rewind. Play.'
1. Chapter 1

_**KuroTakahashi does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any the characters and/or places affiliated.**_

* * *

She don't know why she bothered so much, why she cared like she did. She simply sat around and waited for things to happen on a regular basis, but this time was different. This time she was hoping and wishing and stressing. She wished she wasn't. It really was annoying and she wished she could just drop the thoughts and run away.

Finally, Keito walked to her and handed her the letter. She took it and looked up at him, hoping desperately for the best. He could see it in her eyes, she could tell. He knew how much she wanted this and what she would do to even achieve her life's goal. Her happiness could be inside this silly little envelope, and she hated that. She hated that she was letting it control her feelings.

But she ripped it open instead of setting it on the kitchen counter like she wanted to, for later. She wanted to pretend that she didn't care right at this moment. Keito was worried, even though he said a million and ten times how much he believed in her. He had said over and over again that he was sure she would get in.

She unfolded the letter, her heart beating hard in her chest. She was hoping for the best.

"Keito," she muttered, and his eyes widened. He looked at her, and then he seemed to deflate.

"I'm so sorry, Ikita-chan." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a confused look, a grin flowing over her lips.

"And why is that?"

He looked confused for a moment while she smiled at him, and then he snatched the letter from her fingers, his dark eyes speeding over every word in hopes to find what made the smile on her face so large, and growing larger still. Ikita laughed as he grinned, then shouted out with joy and began hopping around the house.

"You got in! You got in! My little 'Ki-chan is going to the best school in the country! She's so smart!"

Ikita laughed and threw back her head, spinning around in a circle. And, together, they danced around the kitchen, all because she was going to get the best education possible and for such a low price; free. School for almost free was the best way to go, considering they were living pay-check to pay-check and hardly ever had any time to save up-or the money-but free was even better. It was just never there. It went to the bill's for the small apartment and the grocery's. But now it was going to be great, because Ikita was going to one of the best school's in the country.

"You're so smart! You're so smart! Let's bake a cake, Ikita-chan. Then we can just eat and celebrate! We'll get a movie, too. Come, get you're jacket!" Keito grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder's before tossing Ikita her jacket, too. She smiled pleasantly, though a lot softer now than Keito's grin. She was happy, the high of excitement still bubbling in her veins. Celebrating sounded like a great idea. She loved baking with her brother, one of the greatest cook's in Japan. He was amazing, and he was a good artist, too.

They were both artists. Ikita smiled as Keito pranced out onto the streets and she fallowed at a slower pace. He had taught her how to paint and draw at a very young age. His life's dream was to be a manga artist and he was always submitting new projects. A lot of the time they ended up being duds and sent back to him with a quick apology and a 'try again' or a 'maybe next time.' But he continued to try and try. She remembered the old times, when he would show her his projects and she would coo and laugh and fall in love with each and every one. He would smile when she did, do a silly little dance and tell her that this was the one that would be published and everyone would read it. But it never was.

Keito was a silly man. He was always laughing and dancing and giggling about everyone. He wanted everyone to know how wonderful life was, even if he was working ridiculous hours and paying for a school Ikita wished she didn't even have to go to sometimes. But all was different now. She was going to one of the most prestigious school's in the country this year and she would be so proud of it and she would love it there. She was sure she would make a lot of friends, if only for Keito's sake. She didn't like socializing with strangers, but otherwise she would never make friends with anyone.

The movie store was fantastic, as usual. Keito crowed over a silly looking movie and how the art on the cover was ridiculous, but they ended up getting that movie anyway. Ikita giggled when she realized how much he wanted to get that one and suggested it. He accepted without hesitation.

They were walking home again and Keito was cooing about all the things he had heard about the movie, and that, if he had the money they would have gone to see it in the movie theater. Ikita had put her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds move and bunch together. It was going to rain soon, maybe not until after they got home. The clouds looked so angry and deep; they would probably flash and growl all night long. There would hardly be any rest tonight.

"When does life at your brand new school start, 'Ki-chan?"

Ikita looked at her older brother and tried to remember back to the things she had read on the computer at the library.

"Hm… I think in maybe a week or two."

"You only think! But we need to know! Oh, I'm going to have to go to the library tomorrow-"

"Don't worry Keito-nii-chan. I'll do it." Ikita closed her eyes and smiled lightly. "I don't have anything to do besides clean tomorrow anyway. It is break, before school will start once again, you know."

Keito nodded and sighed, dropping his head.

"But I only wished to help, like a father would, 'Ki-chan!" Keito whined and spun in a circle, throwing out his hands and almost loosing the movie to the street. Ikita winced and looked at it wearily, hoping he wouldn't break it, because then they would have to pay for it.

"But you're not my father. You're my brother."

"No 'but's'! I take care of you, and I should be helping you!" Ikita gasped as he suddenly wrapped her tightly in his arms, her breath falling from her lips. "I must protect you! You must not grow up too fast, Ki-chan! It isn't good for young teenage girls to do such things all on their own."

"Nii-chan, I can't breath!" Ikita gasped. Keito squeaked and flew backwards, and he unnecessarily stood too far away for the walk home, stressing the fact that he would never hurt his little Ki-chan on purpose, even though she forgave him plenty of times.

They baked a cake together, as planned and created a mess of the kitchen, tossing random ingredients about, such as flower and frosting. They had a cake-fight, and both ended up laughing and covered in batter before they had to make a whole new batch because there wasn't enough left for a cake. Finally, after putting the cake in the oven, and then washing up they pulled it out and iced it, then topped it with strawberries. They both cut themselves a piece and gathered towards the small t.v., put the movie in and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night.

It was nice, as it was intended to be. They both had fun, and eventually had to clean up the kitchen. Just for a moment they didn't stress over the fact that they didn't have enough money to replace the spoiled cake that they used the smear around the kitchen, or the fact that they were splurging a bit for the day. They could return the movie the next day and all would be well. The cake might last the week, and that was good. It had to be used eventually, right? No, they didn't worry at all. Instead they were a brother and sister, living without parents, but enjoying the way it was. Just for the night they celebrated Ikita's achievement, and it was all okay and great.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything partaining to the series.**_

* * *

Ikita rubbed her eyes and took a second glance at the huge school in front of her. It was absolutely amazing, and she could hardly believe her eyes. She didn't know what to say-it was just the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She wanted to stare at it forever, but she couldn't exactly do that when she had to go inside, wearing the most atrocious dress she had ever seen. She had never really been a dress person in the first place, but then she was forced in the banana suit of death. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Ikita urged herself to be a bit more thankful for the chance to be here.

This amazing, prestigious place was Ouran High School, the best school in the country. Ikita was so happy she was getting a good education, and at this high school, of all places. The scholarship had been a great surprise, and now here she was. What an amazing thing. Her brother was so happy, too, although he wasn't so thrilled about her having to ride the city bus every morning just to get to the school. Ikita was a bit more excited about the thought of traveling deep into Tokyo to get to her school. Then again, riding the bus wearing such a dress she got plenty of fun looks.

Ikita brushed back a strand of her red hair, and after the third time of his falling in her face got really annoyed. Her brother had insisted she wear it down, in it's regular soft curls that were so hard to ignore. They weren't messy curls, just very hard to straiten and sometimes hard find a good, but cheap shampoo for. Her hair just needed to be expensive and she didn't like that, either.

Ikita didn't like having simple things run her life. It was stupid in her opinion to let the little things make the world go around and around. She really wished she could be in complete control of all of her emotions, but sometimes she had a weak moment where a pickle jar that wouldn't open got her frustrated. She did not like those times and often ignored them.

At first glance you might think that Ikita was a very soft, delicate girl. She was not. Not even close to anything like that. She was just shy and did not like talking all too much. But she did not like it when people tried to control her, either. She understood rules, but she did not like manipulation. It was one of her biggest pet peeves. And now was being placed very gently down into a new place that could make her the most shy, or the most antisocial than she had been anywhere else.

Ikita sighed and finally began towards school, and her very first day in a brand new place.

* * *

Ikita was in love, she was sure. She loved the school to death. It was amazing, such a great place. The architecture was brilliant, and no one seemed to be too mean. She thought making friends would be fun. Of course, she didn't really try all too much, until she talked to a girl in her very last class of the day, mathematics.

"Hey, you're new!" A girl trilled. Ikita turned around to find a short black haired girl grinning up at her. "That's so cool, I bet I'm the first one to talk to you. I noticed that people around here don't usually talk to the new kids."

"Oh. Well, you are. I'm Ikita, Miko." Ikita smiled and brushed her red hair behind her ear. "I was wondering, um, do you know of any good after school clubs I can go to? So I can meet people, I mean."

The girl blinked, then a bright look shown on her face.

"I know exactly where you can go! It's perfect for what you are looking for. I'm going right after class, if you want to come with me?"

"Hai, yes. Thank you, ah…"

"Kikura."

"Thank you Kikura." Ikita smiled, then went back to her work before the teacher had a chance to scold her for not being productive.

After the bell rang, and Ikita packed up, Kikura grabbed the red-heads arm and began to lead her down the halls, laughing and chatting all the way. She stopped to talk to some of her friends, and then continued on. Ikita wanted badly to complain about the girl's strong grip on her wrist and tell her she could walk on her own. But before she could spit out a single word the girl finally stopped before a door that read 'The Third Music Room.'

"What kind of club is held in the music room?" Ikita wondered curiously, before Kikura pulled open the door and escaped inside, yanking Ikita along behind her. Ikita gave a cry of surprise as she almost fell to the floor and landed face first on the carpet.

The first thing she noticed was that it smelled like roses.

Ikita stood up strait and brushed her self off, smoothing down her horrible banana colored, bell shaped skirt that did nothing more than get in the way, and then looked around the room, eager to meet some other people her age. She was surprised at what she found.

Standing in front of her was a blonde haired boy, tall in stature and wearing the regular Ouran High School male outfit, with the blue blazer and khaki's, and a dark tie. He seemed to be performing for a small crowd of female student's. He was very dramatic in the way he moved and talked, and every time he did something or said something at all romantic, which was almost all the time, the girls' cooed and giggled happily.

"What? An acting club?" Ikita tilted her head to the side. She was interested. She had never been very good at acting, but maybe if she really tried hard and got some tips from other people she could learn.

"No, silly!" Kikura trilled. "It's the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Ikita's eyes widened and she froze as Kikura dashed off in a different direction, towards a short boy sitting at a table plated with cake and other delicious looking pastries. He had blond hair, too, and was clutching a small stuffed rabbit to his chest.

"H-host… club…?"

This was not what she meant when she said she wanted to meet people. She blinked hard and frowned, quickly fallowing Kikura to where she was giggling at what ever the little boy was saying.

"K-Kikura, this wasn't what I meant-"

"Join me, Ikita! First time is always free." Ikita gasped as Kikura yanked her down into her seat, making her sit in the chair next to her.

"Kur-chan, did you make a new friend?" The blond boy cried out with joy and leaned over the table, grinning at Ikita, almost right in her face. Her eyes widened and she backed up a little bit.

"Ikita?"

Ikita spun around and was shocked to find her salvation standing behind her. She had heard that Haruhi was going to Ouran, but she didn't expect to find her in any of her classes. She heard that she had skipped a grade, as well, so she was going to very obviously be in almost all different classes.

Haruhi and Ikita weren't exactly friends, but they definitely weren't enemies. They had known each other because they went to the same school before hand and had talked every once in a while, but there was no great relationship. Haruhi was a sweet girl, though, in Ikita's opinion.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

Ikita jumped up and hid behind Haruhi, looking over her shoulder at the young blonde haired boy that was looking up at her and Haruhi, looking just as confused as Kikura.

"I-I got a scholorship-"

"No, I know that. What are you doing in the music room?"

"I was just looking for a club to join."

"WAIT!"

Ikita jumped and froze, almost falling over, Kikura's voice having surprised her. The whole room had quieted, all staring at the girl in shock. She was standing and looking extremely determined to get an answer to the question that was undoubtedly coming.

"How do you know Haruhi-kun!"

Ikita blinked, then looked over to the girl that was a bit taller than her and realized that she was wearing a boy's uniform.

"'Kun'…?" She asked. Huruhi gave her a guilty look and Ikita blinked, then looked over to Kikura. "Haruhi-ch_… kun _and I know each other from the old school we went to. It was… wait, why is it so quiet…" Ikita blinked, trailing off in her words before realizing everyone in the room was listening to her talking. She blushed and gave Haruhi a 'save me!' look.

Haruhi simply nodded to Kikura who blinked, then suddenly brought her hands up and giggled.

"Aw, that's so cute!" She gushed. Ikita blinked. "You're like star-crossed lover's, destined to meet! When Ikita-chan found out that Haruhi-kun had switched school's, she was heartbroken, and now she has come to find him and prove her love to him! So cute!"

Ikita was frozen for a moment, before she realized exactly what was just said. She panicked, looking over to Haruhi, who already had her mouth open to tell her that was not the case at all. Kikura would have none of it, though.

"It's so cute, so cute! Can't you see, Haruhi-kun! How much Ikita-chan loves you!"

This was wrong on so many levels. Ikita's face was getting redder and redder, and suddenly there were plenty of other Haruhi fan girls all around, cooing and aw-ing at how romantic it was. Haruhi was as confused what to do as ever, and she looked in the same state as Ikita.

"All right, the Host Club is closed for the day!"

Ikita looked up just as all the other girls did. They 'aw'd' sadly, and some of the more meek girl's quickly shuffled out the door, while others picked up their belonging's.

"What! Why is it closing an hour early!" Kikura complained.

The boy who had called out the ending of the club stood before her. He was taller, a lot taller then both her and Ikita. His hair was parted neatly and his glasses flashed dangerously. She gulped and quickly turned away, having no more questions for the boy.

The rest of the girl's left and Ikita turned to leave, as well, but someone called her back. The blond boy she had seen first.

"Haruhi! You didn't tell us you had a long lost friend!" Two boys that Ikita hadn't seen before seemed to appear. They were identical, and they had auburn hair, their hair just parted opposite ways. There were little differences in their faces, like the one on the right had a softer nose, and narrower eyes, and the one on the left stood a little taller than his brother, at least who she expected was his twin.

"Ah! Daughter, why had you never told us more about your commoner friends!" Ikita gasped in surprise as suddenly the blond haired boy was in front of her, bent down awkwardly to her height. "Tell me, how do you know my daughter?"

"Daughter? Oh, you mean Haruhi?" Ikita couldn't help thinking how strange they all seemed to be. "We just went to the same school."

"Ah, the commoner school."

Ikita blinked as the twin with the dainty nose had snuck up behind her.

"You are such a commoner. We can tell." The other nodded, bringing his hand to his chin.

"You really think so?" Ikita frowned. "And onii-san put co much effort into my hair, too…" She was talking more to herself, now, than anyone else.

The tall blond laughed loudly.

"She is so cute! My daughter, you must properly introduce us!"

Haruhi sighed, almost falling over with the weight of her exasperation.

"That's Tamaki Suoh," the tall blond, "Koaru Hitachiin," the dainty-nosed twin, "Hikaru Hitachiin," the other, taller twin, "Takashi Marinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka," the short blond was Mitsukuni, but there was a new, very tall black haired boy that seemed emotionless and a little dull, "and Kyoya Ootori. Everybody, this is Ikita Moki."

"Hi, Ikita! Call me Hunny!" Ikita was surprised to find the small blond haired, brown eyed waving his hand and laughing.

"We must learn more about your commoner ways!" Tamaki laughed and threw back his head. "Ikita, what brings you to Ouran?"

"A scholarship, like Haruhi." Ikita turned her mouth to the side.

"You must tell us everything about you, Ikita!"

And so they asked questions. It seemed like there was no end. The only ones that did not ask questions were Takashi and Kyoya, Kyoya having escaped into the world of his laptop, and Takashi just as quiet as can be. They really did seem to want to know absolutely everything, mostly Tamaki, who danced around the room, wanting every strange question answered.

Finally, Haruhi had to cut in and ask him to stop. He complained about his daughter not caring, and Ikita watched, confused as he fell into a corner, cultivating mushrooms of despair.

"You know, I really think it's time for me to go home…" Ikita murmured. This made Tamaki leap to his feet, and was suddenly standing right in front of the red head. She gulped as he stood a bit too close and backed up, but the dramatic boy didn't seem to notice. Ikita jumped as he grabbed her hands and pulled them up towards himself.

Once again, she backed away, and still Tamaki failed to notice. Ikita could feel her cheeks heating, not exactly adoring the closeness as some would. In the back ground she noticed the two twin boys chuckling to themselves.

"But you can't leave! There is still so much more you could tell us about your commoner life! We must use you to learn more about my dear Haruhi!"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea…" Ikita was leaning as far away from the blond as possible, but he just kept getting closer and closer. She gulped, and finally couldn't take it anymore. She yanked her hands free, not quiet expecting what happened next.

"Ai!" Ikita fell backwards, unable to control where she fell. She hit a table hard, her back thudding against it.

Kyoya jumped back, shocked when the table he was working at shook. His cup of coffee tipped over, and he stared in horror as the now cold beverage inside washed over his laptop. It gave a bright, eye blinding spark, a bleep, and then shut off.

Ikita sat on the ground, looking dazed before she breathed out a sigh. Tamaki was frozen with shock, before he suddenly looked very upset.

"I am so sorry! My dear princess, I didn't mean to make you fall!"

Ikita felt dangerously close to him grabbing her hands again. She yelped and shot up scrambling around the table to get away from him, not knowing she was just getting closer to a bigger danger. Ikita was backing away, when suddenly she couldn't move backwards any more. She froze, feeling something tall and stiff right behind her. Slowly she turned around, her heart pounding and her blood running strongly through her ears. There stood Kyoya, looking absolutely _pissed_, for lack of a singular word with a more perfect description. Ikita gulped and backed up, away from the furious boy, her hands out in front of her.

A dark shadow fell over his eyes and his glasses glinted dangerously in the light. It took Ikita only a moment to realize what she had done, and that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hah, heh, I, um, I didn't mean to…" Ikita gulped as Kyoya took a step forwards.

"That laptop cost 63,700 yen, and had all of my work on it." He growled. Ikita whimpered and felt like she was shrinking to the size of a mouse as the boy glared at her. It suddenly seemed like it was as cold as ice in the room though she was sure that there was a fury like fire in Kyoya's eyes.

"I don't have the money to pay you back… I'm sorry…" Ikita winced, biting her lip and ducked her head, feeling smaller still.

Kyoya stood a little taller, fixing his tie.

"Then you will work off the money. 64,000 yen."

"Wait, I thought it only cost 63-something." Ikita retorted. Kyoya snorted and shook his head, turning and trying to start up his computer again. His eyes had been narrowed way too much for her comfort.

"The extra 300 yen is for the information I will now have to recover thanks to your clumsiness." The computer obviously wasn't going to start again as Kyoya found out after trying again and again to turn it back on. Finally he gave up and pulled out a memory card, that of which he tucked into his pocket, then turned to Ikita and scowled.

"What are you going to make me do?" She asked, as Kyoya took his laptop and dropped it into a waste bin.

"You will report here immediately after school every day unless otherwise needed. I will figure out some job for you. Until tomorrow; I need to be leaving now." Kyoya spat and disappeared out the door, it slamming shut behind him. Ikita winced again and ran a hand through her read hair. The room stayed quiet for several more moments.

"Am I going to die?" Ikita asked. Haruhi laughed a bit, but Tamaki looked shocked.

"I am so sorry princess! To bring mommy's wrath down on such a poor, beautiful, innocent girl like you! It was despicable of me to not step in! Oh, sweet daughter! Hold me!"

Ikita watched as Tamaki tried to wrap his arms around Haruhi. She smacked him over the head and began to scold him about touching her.

"Oh, poor Kita-chan!"

Ikita turned around, surprised to find the short blond standing there, looking up at her with wide, sad eyes. He was so… cute. She felt the urge to just reach down and hold him, or squeeze him in a big hug. This was the one that wanted her to call him Hunny.

"I've never seen Kyo-kun so… angry before. He was scary…" Hunny frowned and hugged his bunny doll to his chest.

"I think now is about time I head home." Ikita shrugged and hugged herself, eager to get out of the silly banana dress she was wearing. "My brother is probably worried sick." The red head quickly left after that, thinking over what had just happened. It wasn't great. She hoped that maybe she would wake up and find that what she had done hadn't really happened.

That wasn't too likely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything partaining to it's characters and/or places.**_

* * *

When Ikita arrived home her brother wasn't waiting for her, like she expected. She frowned as she crept into the kitchen searching for him, but he wasn't any where in the freshly cleaned room after their little cake-batter fight the other day.

She checked in his room, but he wasn't there either. She went into her room next, but found what she expected; an empty room. She frowned, unzipping the back of the horrendous banana suit and dropping it off of her body, stepping out of it and folding it before placing it neatly on her bed. She went to her dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of pants to wear.

She was slightly surprised to look up and find a picture staring back at her, then smiled. It was her parents. They smiled happily, hugging one another. It was from a long time ago, when they were younger. Her brother had one of them in his room, too, but his had himself and Ikita in it as well.

Ikita's parents were very pretty people. Her father had the thickest, reddest hair ever and it seemed hard to manage, always a mess on top of his head. Her mother had dark hair, black as silk and flowed down her back like a river. She was much shorter than her father was, a classic Japanese look in her features. She had come from the country, moved to Tokyo after she went to collage in the city so she could be the perfect business woman. She had met Ikita's father at a coffee shop when she was in collage one day, while he was working. They were the happiest couple ever, and it was better to imagine them that way. In retrospect, if they had lived to be maybe forty or fifty instead of thirty eight and thirty four, they might have quarreled often and their marriage may have spoiled a tad, or maybe not. No one would ever know at this point.

They had Keito when they were young, fresh out of collage; their mother had been pregnant with her first child before she had taken her final exams. Their mom was busy starting a business, but then after several years of being successful before she had become pregnant again, this time with a lovely young girl. The happy couple was exuberant. After they had their baby they lived a good year before they tragically died. Keito was left with the girl until he could leave his aunt's care, and with the goodness of her heart was allowed to adopt the baby; his beloved little sister.

After fourteen and a half years after the accident, this is where the two young children of the tragic couple ended up. They were living happily in a little apartment in the outskirts of Tokyo, and although it wasn't the greatest of neighborhoods, it was the perfect amount of money for the two to live. Even though it was from pay-check to pay-check and hard to earn each and every dime with enough money worth setting aside.

Ikita smiled at the remembrance of the story her brother had once told her, before slipping on her jeans and throwing a hooded sweatshirt on. Very simplistic; just her taste.

Ikita had only once cried over her parents death, one time when she was in middle school and feeling rather unconfident with herself. She had been teased about it and how her brother could hardly support her, but she had gotten over it. She realized that it was dumb to feel so sad about it, because it wasn't like it would make any difference to be sad about it. She couldn't change her past; no one could. At least, not until they invented time machines, and it wasn't like that was going to happen anytime in the near future, and so she dealt with it.

Ikita sighed and tucked her hand in her pocket, walking out into the front room once again. She couldn't see a note anywhere, but that didn't bother her too much. Her brother could fend for himself, and if she didn't hear anything from him in one hour she would call the police, like they had always told one another if there was no note.

Her brother hadn't known she would be a little later. She knew that she hadn't stayed over an hour at the academy, but she wasn't sure if her brother could deal with that and wait one hour for her to come home or contact him. It wasn't like they had a phone, with could really out a halt in their communications, so it would be difficult to contact one another unless he was at the library or the coffee shop down the street, harassing one of the female workers.

Ikita rolled her eyes at the thought. Her brother was a horrible flirt, and she had encountered this fact plenty of times in her life. More than she would have hoped for, at least. He annoyed her very much so when he flirted with other girls in front of her; it was embarrassing.

Thoughts of Keito aside, she plopped herself down on the couch and flicked on the t.v. The movie from the other night had been returned long ago, and so the only channel she could watch at the moment was the news channel or the cooking network, the only two she would have ever bothered to watch in the first place. She had grown up on the news and a chef's favorite channel on all of television.

On the news, of course, there wasn't much. There had been some kind of shooting downtown, and a baby with three legs had been born and was getting surgery, but that was about all. Not interesting compared to the usual things that passed through the television waves.

Ikita flicked off the television and sighed, resting her head against the back of the couch, thinking about none other than Kyoya Ootori. He was sure very freighting, and she wondered what the heck she was supposed to do tomorrow. He wanted her there right after school, before the club activities even started, right? What was she supposed to do!

The red headed girl sighed and bowed her head.

Ikita wondered what she could be doing. She knew she had a little but of homework that she could be getting done, mostly Japanese History, which was the worst class she had ever been in, partly because of the teacher and mostly because of this extremely annoying girl in front of her that wouldn't shut up. Her teacher really needed to tell the stupid blond to shut it once in a while. She didn't exactly want to do the stupid report, but she knew she had to. She promised her brother she would get the best grades in the world, as he put it, and not date until she was married. She was still teasing him about getting engaged to a boy she didn't know. That was one of Keito's recurring nightmare's, by the way.

Ikita rubbed her soft red locks away from her eyes. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with too much crap tomorrow, but there wasn't much she could do if she did or didn't. She was scared to death of that Ootori kid and was seriously regretting backing up a little too fast on her part.

It wasn't her fault! There was that dumb, ridiculous Tamaki kid. He was to blame, not her. He should be the one getting the fine of-

* * *

"64 _thousand _yen?"

Ikita shushed the stupid black haired girl. She stared, her blue eyes wide with shock and the short, bouncy strands around her face seemed to be almost gravity defying. Of course, that might give one a very interesting idea, so she looked like she was positively defying gravity.

"I thought he was creepy, no matter how cute. But I didn't know he was a creep!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Kikura." Ikita shook her head.

"But it does! Ootori-san is a creeper, his making you work for him-"

"I haven't even told you the whole story yet, Kikura."

The dark haired girl froze.

Her big blue eyes stared up with surprise and she gave a nervous smile. Ikita hadn't meant for her voice to come out so cold. Another thing about her; she hated it when people didn't have their facts right. So, in this case, it was her duty to finish the whole story. Of course, Kyoya wasn't exactly a creeper, even if she was upset with this whole ordeal. The banana dress was sort of clouding her judgment, as well, so that may be why she was so angry, too.

"I went in there with _you, _Kikura, who just had to make an announcement that I was madly in love with _Haruhi, _of all people. Kyoya was angry. You left, with the rest of the girls, and we talked. Suoh-san harassed me, and I fell back on the table Ootori-san was working at, where I accidentally tipped over his coffee cup which spilled onto his lap-top."

"Which makes it _his _fault, because he shouldn't have even had coffee so close to his laptop in the first place."

Ikita stared at Kikura. Her first impression was that this girl was a pure ditz, but maybe not so much. The dark haired girl blinked, then blushed, then narrowed her eyes slightly, looking down at the ground.

"I wont ask, not unless you want to tell me. Ok?" Ikita smiled at the girl, who looked up, still blushing, and struggled a smile.

"Alright, I have to go now or I am going to get yelled at for being late, and I do _not _want to risk Ootori-san's wrath any further." Ikita smiled and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face, smiled, gathered her books and quickly left the mathematics room. Kikura had already explained how she couldn't be going today because she wanted to go and cheer on some friends on the swim team during their practice that day.

The Host club was meeting that day after school, and she remembered the orders from yesterday that she had to go strait to the third music room right after school. She really hadn't even wanted to go, mostly because Ootori-san scared her to death, but also because Tamaki was annoying, and the two twin Hitiichan's had a very… _interesting_ story behind them. It was scary, to say the least, how close they were. And the evil grins that sometimes flashed across their faces.

The third music room didn't have any visitors yet, but it was almost time. Ikita was sure that she would get yelled at for being late if anything, now that she was allowed to be yelled at. Or glared at, in the very least of scenario's.

She sighed, breathing in a deep breath as if about to go under water before slowly placing her hand on the crystal door handle, and pushing open the door.

It still smelled of roses, which was strange, but it was a stronger smell then they day before. She peeked inside and looked around, finding the Host club was back and working on one thing or another. Ootori-san especially. He was typing away on his computer. If she was sane she would turn around and leave right now, but she was just insane enough after living with Keito for fifteen years that she could step inside, although hesitantly, and look around before closing the door behind her.

The sound seemed to attract everyone's attention. Ikita found herself with seven pair's of eyes on her. No, six. Ootori-san hadn't yet looked up from his laptop. The glow from the screen glinted off of his computer and made him look almost alien without any eyes.

"Ah, glad you could finally join us, Miko-san."

Ikita blinked, trying to figure out who talked before realizing it had been Kyoya. Feeling stupid she looked up at him sheepishly, just as he looked up from his computer screen. He did not look the least bit amused. More angry, actually. Ikita wouldn't have realized that the laptop was a new one if she hadn't broken the other one yesterday. Kyoya was looking a little more than a tad bit annoyed.

Ikita smiled as best she could, looking strait at Kyoya. She remembered from a book somewhere, some class or some rumor that when a bear, or some other dangerous animal confronted you it was best not to show your fear. She was not going to show how freaking scared of him she was. Again; she didn't like her personality, herself, her future being controlled by such simple things as a little debt she would have to pay off. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyway. She could get it done with a little bit of work and other such things. Of course, errands were usually paid highly, weren't they? Probably not. Maybe she could even get a permanent job here.

Ikita froze, like she was suddenly hit with electricity. A _job. _Of course! She could get a job in the city, and then it would be easier to pay for things-she could help out her brother. It would take a little focus off of her school work, of course, but she needed something else to occupy her time, anyway.

When she came back to reality she was getting several strange looks. Well, except for from Hunny-sempei, who was grinning like usual. Ikita found herself shooting a smile back in his direction before turning to Kyoya.

"Ok. What can I help you with?"

Kyoya's mouth flattened into a strait line. Ikita knew being ignorant was sort of a shot at his ego, and being so fearless as well. The whole week would be a bit of a struggle, she could tell. She could also tell that Kyoya was one to intimidate and to manipulate, and she would not let herself be intimidated _or _manipulated, especially by him. So she smiled, and he struggled a smile back. She saw his eye twitch. The atmosphere was tense.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to give me a sort of waitress duty, so I can pay myself off, or cleaning after the girl's leave. What'll it be?"

Kyoya glared behind his smile. He was tense, and his posture was saying he was angry, and he was losing. His eyes were as hard as his shoulders were tense. She was sure, had he been a lesser man he would lunge forwards and punch her in the face for being right.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was planning on having you do. You will be starting immediately." Kyoya turned around abruptly, and Ikita knew this battle was over… for now. She had won this one, but she didn't know how many she would win in the future.

Ikita turned to find that the whole of the Host club was staring with wide eyes, frozen in place at the witness at the slashing of their vice-presidents ego by some unknown girl. Kyoya was to not be made a lesser man by being _told _what he knew. It was a dangerous card to play, and Ikita knew that he would hit her back hard. But she wasn't going to manipulated by him. There were vague memories of people she had known before hand, when she was in the other high school before taking her test at the end of her freshmen year for a scholarship, and even in middle school with Haruhi, who she had hardly ever talked to. Manipulation was evil in her mind.

Of course, Ikita didn't know that no one had ever really done that to the Ootori boy before, and secretly they all felt very bad for her. Kyoya would work her to death given the chance, and she would have to pay as his underling. She was blissfully unaware, for now.

Ikita found herself wandering over to where Hunny was getting ready to chow on some cake, after the club had decided they better start getting ready. The Hiitichan twins had decided it best to go and harass poor Haruhi, but the female red-head figured she could fend for herself.

"Hey, Hunny-sempei."

The blond looked up and grinned while Takashi stared with a frustratingly blank look. Ikita didn't bother to say anything about it for the time being while Hunny began talking quickly how much he loved cake, but honestly she wasn't exactly listening. She found herself looking out the window, at the front of the school where the pond was, wondering what she was going to do about her brother when she got home. He had mentioned something about very good news the night before when he got home, but hadn't told her exactly what it was yet. He had told her 'not until it was official,' which he knew would annoy Ikita. She had a thing for the whole story, needing to know about it all before judging. Of course, that meant that she couldn't judge quite yet. Which she could hardly control, because she was only human.

"Uh, Ikita-chan? Kyoya says it's time that you get to work."

Ikita looked up at Hunny, confused for a moment before looking over at Kyoya, who was standing close to the table, staring at her with annoyance.

"Oh, alright. Sorry, just thinking." Ikita flashed a smile to Hunny who beamed back, then looked to Kyoya. She didn't mean to make him more angry than he was already, even when she was crossing her arms and leaning back, giving an accidental haughty look to her stance. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. Here comes his revenge.

"You will be cleaning and handing out tea and cake to any guest or member of the host club who has requested it. Your speed in delivery depends on the amount that will be taken out of your debt for the day. If you are asked to get something, you get it, no exceptions, even if you have to go to the store. I am timing you on _everything, _so you better be more then prepared for anything you may need to do. When the club activities have ceased, you will be staying to clean up entirely. You are not aloud to leave until every mess created has been gotten rid of. If there is to be anything harmful to anyone in this room, you will get rid of it as soon as possible. You are responsible if, perhaps, someone with some sort of allergy is given something that could harm them in any way. You can get food and drink from the back room, as well as cleaning supplies, and from the closet the extra uniform's incase of any accidents you or anyone else may have. Do you understand?"

Ikita blinked. He had rattled that off really fast, and it was one mighty mouthful, wasn't it? A whole list of rules. He must have been thinking that up since the day before.

Without exactly meaning to, Ikita had gotten on Kyoya's bad side, the worst side possible, and it wasn't great. It worse then horrible, really. Ikita knew she should probably be scared, more scared than she had before, but this confrontation had made her more brave to stand up against the black haired boy than ever before. Something about his attitude made the competitive part inside of her strike up a sort of fire.

But now she had to get to work. The first costumer entered, smiling and laughing as several of her friends fallowed.

Ikita was _not, _under any circumstances, going to let Kyoya off the hook. She had a plan; to be great. To be better than great, to be absolutely perfect in her job as she helped everyone at the Host club to the best of her ability. And she knew that would make Kyoya completely furious, if she did her job well and if he had no reason to berate her.

Ikita smiled as she walked up to the two girls, holding out her hands as if to be handing them her assistance.

"Hello, welcome to the Ouran High School Host club. Can I help you in any way?"

The two girls blinked, obviously very surprised. They glanced at one another, then looked back at Ikita. The one on the right, a pretty brunette smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's a kind offer, though." The two giggled and skittered past Ikita, to their apparently designated Host. Ikita nodded and dashed off, going in a different direction to wheel some cake out from the back room. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Hunny had managed to polish off his first large piece of cake and knew he would be needing some more very soon.

The back room was nice, and she had noticed the other day Haruhi came out from back here. Under strange circumstances they had acquired a sort of kitchenette in the back room, where there was a whole refrigerator dedicated to cake. When Ikita found this out, exploring the kitchenette she was beyond shocked. It was a little strange, but she figured it made sense-if they _didn't _have the kitchenette then they would have to go to the first floor to the family and consumer sciences class room's.

Ikita was annoyed for only a second at how rich the people at the school were before she began to quickly put a pot of water to boil for tea. She moved from the back room out into the host clubs main room where several more girl's had arrived and even more were filing in. The red head sighed and quickly moved to help a couple girls who looked rather lost, gesturing them towards Tamaki. She wasn't exactly sure how it all worked, but from what Kikura had explained it was that there were several different type's of boys that each girl could have accompany them. That's when the members of the host club came in. They _were _the different types, and they entertained all the girl's according to the way they were supposed to act.

Ikita found that no seemed to acquire her assistance, so she perched herself on the edge of one of the couches not being occupied by one of the host club members.

The people in the room milled about, laughing and giggling. All the girls in the room seemed to find joy in watching the boys mess about. Hunny giggled as he nibbled on a piece of cake from across the room. Ikita smiled, and was suddenly surprised when she was faced with a pair of bright brown eyes. She stiffened, but Hunny flashed her the brightest smile in existence and then turned back around, back to entertaining his guests.

Ikita didn't know what it was, but she especially liked Hunny-sempei, without hardly knowing him. She knew if she knew him even more she would probably find him somewhat addicting. There was just something about him that made her sure he would be a good friend, to her especially.

Ikita was knocked out of her thought's when someone behind her cleared their throat rather loudly. She strained her neck to turn and look at the dark haired, dark eyed devil of a boy who stood behind her. He was glaring down at her with annoyance.

"Did I permit a break?" Kyoya asked, looking very upset. His face, which would probably usually be serene and covered in fake calm was caked with the sign's of an upcoming spat.

"No, not at all. But I figured that-"

"You're not supposed to be 'figuring' anything, you're supposed to be working."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Then why aren't you working?"

"Well, because no-one needed my help-"

"Did you ask anyone?"

"No, I didn't, but I-"

"Then I suggest you go and do that, hm?"

Ikita opened her mouth to say something else, maybe call him a bastard or threaten to throw a punch, but he turned abruptly and walked away before she could. She narrowed her eyes and swore she almost growled. Really, that boy was getting on her nerves. He had no right to be so nasty to her; especially since spilling coffee on his laptop was an accident. She considered throwing that at his back, but decided against it. She would use that when it was a bit more effective.

Instead, she stood and sighed, brushing down the skirt of the dress that was the most horrendous banana color in the world and looked towards the crowd of people, wondering where to start.

Then she remembered the tea, and decided it would have to wait, especially since Hunny-sempei was almost done with his cake.

The tea was made quick, and she brought it out on the only set of cup's she could find and a silver tray. She wandered through the crowd of people, offering a cup, but no one seemed to want any at the moment. She arrived at Hunny's table, and he turned just as she crept up behind him. He grinned at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Ki-chan!" Hunny gestured towards an open chair next to him. "You look exhausted! You should sit down for a bit! And you brought tea, Ki-chan! You're amazing! I was just _thinking_ about tea, because I was thirsty! Sit down, Ki-chan!"

Ikita blinked. She wasn't sure what just happened, there were so many sentences. The only thing she remembered was that she should sit down, and so she did, setting down the tray. He sure yelled a lot, but in a cute way, she guessed. It wasn't exactly yelling, either, more exclaiming. A lot. Ok, it was yelling, a tiny bit.

"You're kind of… loud." Ikita didn't mean for it to come out, it just did. Hunny blushed and ducked his head, lowering his eyes and grinned sheepishly; the whole deal.

"Sorry, Ki-chan. I didn't mean to." He looked up, smiling once again. "I was just so excited that you decided to stop by, kay?"

Ikita couldn't help it; she laughed. The girl's at the table stared, blinking owlishly at the strange encounter between the cute, short blond haired boy and Ikita. Ikita shook her head and gestured to the tea, still on the tray on the table.

"If you want some, you can have some. That's why I brought it over here." Ikita smiled to the girl's, who looked at her, still looking owlish. Then they smiled nervously and nodded, the three each taking a cup and blowing on it before bringing it up to her lips. Ikita looked to Hunny, oblivious to the stern look he had shot the three girl's just before hand, seeing him flash her a bright smile.

"Ki-chan, could you bring me some cake?" Hunny grinned and leaned over the table, grasping his stuffed rabbit in his arms. "I would love it if you brought me some cake, Ki-chan. It would make me really, really, _really _happy." Hunny's eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than ever, and his smile was almost one-hundred watt's. Ikita was blissfully unaware, surprisingly, and stood up with a nod, once again having to straiten out her skirt before walking away, back to the kitchenette to bring back some cake.

Hunny sat back in his seat, looking slightly stunned and dejected. Tamaki, who had gone completely unnoticed blinked emotionlessly. Hunny looked at the girl's, and asked, very quietly.

"I'm… cute, right…?"

The girl's sat frozen for only a second, before they burst out into a rampage of aw's, and compliments and reassuring words. 'Of _course _Hunny-sempei is cute!' The whole sad part helped a lot, too, and every word was very sincere, but Hunny didn't look very happy. He looked down at his lap, seriously doubting his cuteness for what seemed to be no apparent reason.

Ikita came back roughly a minuet later, smiling. Hunny looked up and quickly pulled a smile on his face, jumping up and standing on his chair so he stood almost two inches below Takashi, and much taller than Ikita. She looked up at him and smiled, holding a plate of cake out to him.

"I brought you chocolate. I hope you don't mind; I figured all the cakes in the fridge were one's you like." Ikita set the cake on the table. She looked at the stuffed rabbit he was holding and smiled a little softer. "Cute." Then she turned and left.

Hunny stood, frozen for a second, before suddenly bursting into tears.

"Takashi!" He whined, tears leaking down his face while the girl's were sent into a frenzy, trying to calm him by telling him more compliments. "I'm not cute any more! Only Usa-chan is cute!"

Hunny collapsed into Takashi, who offered only a soft look and a few words.

"Calm down."

Hunny looked up, and the girl's froze in their seats. The people closest around them had their eyes attracted to the scene, including the group of girl's gathered around Tamaki and his couch, which was close to Hunny's table.

Hunny sighed and backed away from Takashi, his cheeks streaked with cheers. Ikita had been too far away to realize his break down and his tending to a couple girl's who had requested something to drink. Hunny stepped down from the chair and stood still, looking down at the ground and his rabbit hanging by just his arm, looking rather dejected.

"You're right, Takashi. I'm being silly." Hunny looked up, smiling through the leftovers of his tears to the girl's who had frozen in place. "I'm sorry for making you see me like that. Would you like some cake?"

The rest of Hunny's day in the Host Club was spent eating cake, laughing with some of the girl's at his table, and sneaking glances towards Ikita across the room. She didn't come back until he finished the cake he had been brought, and he was left keeping to himself the fact that he enjoyed every bite more than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining characters or places._**

**Bes night of my life last night! I am in a GREAT mood, so two chapters for you!**

**Hey, is Ikita a Mary Sue? I hope not... maybe a bit, huh? Sorry, but the whole stary is finished already, so... She is kind of liek Haruhi, so if Haruhi was a Mary Sue, then I guess Ikita is, too. Sorry, once again.**

* * *

Ikita sighed as she trudged into her room, peeling her dirty yellow dress from her body. Her first day of working for Kyoya had been tiring, but she had struggled to put on a smile the entire time. When the girl's had finally left she had to stay to clean while the Host club had been able to go home. She was happy that Hunny-sempei had taken his time to come and say good-bye, and offer his help, but the red head had to refuse it. She wanted to prove to Kyoya that she could hold her own while she was there, but thanked Hunny anyway for his offer. Takashi, too, apparently, who's help was offered by Hunny.

Now she was home, finally. The bus's had been emptier than usual, after her ride home on a regular basis right after school. Keito wasn't home again, either, which annoyed her.

Ikita decided she didn't have any where else she needed to go that night so she pulled on her pajama's and went out into the kitchen to make dinner. She was rather tired of the kitchen after that day, but knew she couldn't survive particularly well without food.

She was surprised when there was a knock on the door before she could even begin. Ikita glanced down at her pajama's, feeling a little foolish for not thinking of having someone visit. Said visitor knocked on the door once again in an agitated manner.

The red head quickly rushed to the door, pulling it open. She was surprised, once again, to find her neighbor on the other side. He lived with his mom and younger sister's in room 218, but didn't come over often. He had gone to the same school as Ikita had before she had transferred to Ouran. She had talked to him once in a while, but that stopped as soon as she left for her new school.

He was a handsome boy, with messy black hair that fell over his right eye, that of which was bright blue. The left eye was a pretty green, slightly streaked with brown. He had high cheek bones and a narrow chin, and he was tall. Not as tall as Takashi of course; maybe just a tad shorter than Ootori-san.

One more thing; he was sort of the bad boy type. He didn't get good grades, though Ikita was almost sure he had the potential to ace almost all of his classes if he tried. He was a tennis champ, though, and Ikita had witnessed him go to the country regional's. She was sure that he lost on purpose, just so he didn't have to deal with the publicity. He was a prodigy for tennis, truly one of the best. Ikita looked up to him in a way.

He had a habit of staying out of the way. He liked to sit in the back of the class and ignore other people more of. And the red head would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on him, because she did. She had more of a crush on him than she had ever had with any other boy in her life.

"Oh, hey Hiroto. How are you?" Ikita asked, smiling up at him. Hiroto grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at her pajama's. Ikita blushed and ducked her head slightly.

"Someone left you a message." Hiroto tossed her a folded piece of paper. "Came by earlier."

Ikita caught the paper, almost falling over in the process and held it up before her, staring at it for a moment. It took her a second to realize that Hiroto had disappeared. She peeked her head out of the door way.

"Thanks-"

But her reply was cut short as he slammed his door. Ikita winced, sighed, and pulled herself back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She unfolded the piece of paper, standing in the middle of the front entrance, the rustling of the neatly folded square coming undone the only sound in the quiet. Ikita looked down at the words on the page, recognizing Hiroto's messy, slanted scrawl.

_Ikita,_

_Call 467-8769_

_Mokoito_

Ikita blinked. She recognized the name, very easily, and the number, too. She wondered how her friend Moko' figured she would call her when she had no phone and close to no money. The red head sighed, finally, and went back into her room to change into decent clothes quickly, annoyed in slight that she had to actually go out so late, and still without dinner. She pushed the emotion aside, though, and grabbed some change before leaving to go to the pay-phone just outside of the apartment building.

Ikita slid the change into the slot and quickly dialed her friends number, holding the phone to her ear. The booth was very familiar to her. She remembered when she was much younger and her brother would play hide-and-seek with her. She almost always hid in the phone booth, at least until she learned how her brother managed to find her so quickly. When she got older she would come into the small space to think. One time she drew the phone booth for art class, when the object was 'comfort.' Her teacher had given her a strange look and only a 84 percent for the idea, but she understood, and ended up hanging the work on her wall with tape. Her brother had been very proud of the B, even though she got A's on the usual occasion. She loved that about her brother; he was so happy about so many things, no matter how crazy he was at times.

The phone on the other end stopped ringing, and the voice of an older woman filled the receiver of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Ikita, is Mokoito there?"

"Oh, yes!" Ikita could hear the smile in her words. She called out to her daughter, as far as Ikita guessed because it was muffled by the woman's hand, and there was some muffled crying out, and a thump of her friend most likely falling over, and then there was a new voice on the phone, accompanied by labored breathing.

"Ikita! I thought you would never call me again! I miss you so, _so _much, do you know that? I was so _worried _that you would _never _call back, that you would _never, ever _come and see me! So I dropped by today, but you weren't home! Are you going off with _new, rich _friends! You've replaced me, haven't you?"

Ikita sighed. Why was everyone she knew so dramatic beside's Hiroto? She shook her head, before cutting off Mokoito on her most likely never-ending rant.

"I haven't replaced you, Moko."

"How will I know for sure? I bet you're lying!" Mokoito cried out, and Ikita could almost hear her mothers exasperation.

"What did you stop by for again?" Ikita asked, taking control of the conversation.

"I was _worried, _I told you that. We _have _to do something together. We just _have _to! There will be no exceptions. Do you understand?"

Ikita laughed; she couldn't help it! Moko almost sounded like a mother.

"Yes, I do, Moko."

"Good. This weekend, then. We'll go to the mall, and have so much _fun_! I wont let you _down, _Ikita. I promise! It'll be the best time of your life. And you _have _to tell me _all _about your new school-"

"I'll see you Sunday, Moko." Ikita cut in. Mokoito didn't seem to hear her.

"and all of your new friends, and the people you have a crush on, and-"

Ikita hung up, sighed, and ran a hand through her hair before stepping out of the both and heading inside. Her friend was crazy, she was sure. But now she had to eat something or she was sure she would die of hunger.

Ikita was sure, that under different circumstances her intellect would have found it rather plainly difficult to comprehend the exact phenomenon going on inside of the room given the name music room three. These were _not _different circumstances, however, and therefore she would be forced to admit that she was sure, almost _one-hundred percent _sure that Kyoya had done this just to kill her, or make her miserable. The latter was more likely realistically.

The room was covered in plant life, and was relatively warm, but not uncomfortably so. The Host club was decorated lavishly in what Ikita presumed was 'jungle wear' in their perspective. The outfits left each person to be dressed rather skimpily, other than Haruhi. 'He' was still wearing his regular uniform. Hunny ran forward from his table as Ikita stepped into the room. He laughed with glee, grasping Ikita's hand.

"Don't you just love this, Ki-chan? The plants are wonderful! Kyo-kun had them all shipped in from the real jungle." Hunny nodded, happy that he could provide helpful information. He led Ikita to his table, watching as she looked around at all of the green.

"This just means I have a _lot _of dirt to sweep up," Ikita grumbled, looking a little annoyed. She noticed Hunny frowning and sighed, before flashing him a smile. "Sorry, Hunny. It is nice, isn't it? From the real jungle, right?" Hunny nodded. "They look so exotic."

Hunny grinned and pulled out a chair for Ikita, who sat down and thanked him while he sat in his own chair.

"I look so cute in my shorts, don't I, Ki-chan?"

Ikita looked down at Hunny, just now noticing that he was wearing shorts. He had muscles, too, which surprised her, especially with how small he was.

"I guess so." It was rather insensitive. Ikita hardly had a chance to think how much it might hurt Hunny to hear her say that.

"Ikita."

Ikita didn't know how, but without yelling and without electronic help Kyoya had managed to get his voice to travel all the way across the room. She blinked, before standing and shooting an apologetic look to Hunny.

"Sorry, Hunny-sempei." She walked away without looking back, towards Kyoya.

Hunny stared after her, wide eyed. Takashi stood behind him, looking after her as well with a rather emotionless look.

"She guesses so, Takashi." Hunny sniffled. He buried his face in his bunny, bursting into tears. Takashi looked down at the blond, blinking.

"Calm down."

Hunny looked up, his face as wet as his bunny, and sniffed.

"Yeah. Sorry, Takashi." Hunny gave another wistful look back at Ikita who was raising her eyebrow at Kyoya, giving him a tiny amused smirk as he explained what she was supposed to do for the second time. Kyoya was looking to be rather frustrated with her, glaring harder than he had ever glared at anyone else before. Yet there she was, smiling away just to spite the poor boy.

"Wait, could you repeat that last part? I don't think I caught it." Kyoya glared, light flashing against his glasses, but he knew that Ikita wouldn't back down. He was very surprised with how stubborn she had turned out to be, and she was making him continue to repeat himself. He was done; he didn't want to deal with her anymore. He was sure, given one more second he would strangle her to death.

"You know very well what I said. Now get to work."

Ikita batted her eyelashes, giving him a purely innocent look. He was really starting to hate how easily she could piss him off, and that look only made it worse. She had only known him for three days and already she very easily pushed his buttons. He didn't know what he had done to get himself his own personal Hell compacted into a single and rather small girl, but he had done it.

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

That was it.

"If you don't _shut up _and get to work I _swear to god _I _will_ _not _hesitate to-!" Kyoya's voice thundered through the room, and he cut himself off just in time to see the grin growing on the girl's face. He hated her. He hated her with all of his being, and he would if only because she had managed to make him lose his cool. There was only one other time he had burst out like that, and it was because of Tamaki. He had hated that boy then, too. But he knew that this time was different. There was no way he would ever be able to like this girl. She made him crack, and in _public._ She was Hell. All of it, and sent if only for him.

The rest of the Host club was staring. Everyone had become quiet, and Ikita was whimpering. He looked down at her, almost sure he had made her cry, but no. She was _laughing. _She had the _audacity _to be _laughing. _At _him. _

Kyoya almost snapped again, almost wrapped his fingers around her neck and strangled every last bit of life out of her. And then he heard the twins stifling giggles, too, and damned them to Hell. Damned them all to Hell.

Kyoya forced himself to stand strait, having found that he was leaning over her. He hated that smirk on her face, and her hand went up to her mouth as if to keep her laughter locked away in her mouth.

"S-sorry… Kyoya…" Ikita giggled, quickly took a shaky breath. The laughter did not leave her eyes. "I'll g-get to work. Right a-away."

Kyoya was not a fool. He felt like one, sure, but he knew that he was not one, not in the slightest bit. As she watched her slowly turn around and walk to the back room to prepare for the day of Hosting, he knew that the little episode she produced with only a few easy words on her part was pay-back for bringing the plants into the room, and for the major clean-up it would require afterwards. That was the point in which he promised war. He would win the war, even if he lost the battle that he had been a part of only moments ago.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his note-book and jotting down a few notes. He had a lot more days such as this planned, and he would be inducing them soon. Evil plan's circulated his head as he made his way to his seat. Ikita would pay for what she had done, and she would pay dearly.

He thanked whatever was kind out there that she hadn't made him do that in the middle of their Hosting hours. His father would hear about it, and would lose his chances entirely of becoming the Ootori heir. And only because of the possibility that it could have been, he hated her guts.

Ikita came out of the back room, carrying several cakes to bring to Hunny as she figured he would want. She had witnessed more than enough his cake addiction the day before, and she was not about to leave him cake-less, afraid he might try and eat the table. She almost giggled at her own thought, but just smiled instead as she came up behind Hunny and Takashi.

"Hi, Hunny-sempei."

Hunny spun around and smiled up at Ikita, hanging onto the back of his chair. His bright brown eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle with happiness.

"Hi, Ki-chan!" Hunny seemed to brighten like a light when Ikita set the cake down in front of him. "Oh, yummy! Strawberry!" Hunny plucked the strawberry off the top his cake and went to toss it into his mouth. He stopped, when he thought of something, and blushed, setting it on his plate. Ikita gave him a curious look. "Um, Ki-chan?"

"Yes, Hunny-sempei?" Ikita tilted her head, curious as Hunny didn't look up at her, instead of at his lap, or maybe his hands, as they were set in his lap.

Hunny looked up at her then, still blushing but completely sincere.

"Do you want the strawberry?"

There seemed to be a sudden silence in the room, that of which Ikita was blissfully unaware of. She smiled and nodded, picking up the strawberry and plopping it in her mouth. Hunny grinned and seemed to sit up a little straighter as Ikita thanked him. Takashi watched silently, quiet and knowing. Tamaki was staring wide eyed and gape mouthed, making him look rather disrespectful. The twins glanced at each other. Haruhi just kind of… blinked.

"Do you want any tea, Hunny-sempei, before I go?" Ikita smiled, her hands folded in front of her. She was completely unaware that there was supposed to be some kind of silence in the room.

"Sure, Ki-chan!"

"Alright." Ikita turned to leave, before frowning and looking up to Takashi. "How rude of me. I've been completely ignoring you, haven't I?" Ikita laughed and scratched the back of her head rather boyishly. "Do you want anything, Morinozuka-san?"

"Mori."

Ikita blinked. That was the first time she had actually heard Takashi talk. She was very surprised at the deepness in his voice and the simplicity in his words.

"Uhm… I don't know what that is."

Hunny laughed and jumped up, throwing his arms around Ikita's waist. He looked up at her surprised face, grinning happily.

"He means to call him Mori, Ki-chan! Everyone does, well, besides me." Hunny giggled and Ikita laughed. He was so short, only came up to about her chin, but he was so cute. Wonderfully childlike.

"Alright, would you like anything Mori-san?" Ikita smiled. Takashi shook his head and Ikita shrugged. Hunny let her go as she turned and walked away. He wouldn't tell anyone how wonderful he thought she smelled, because he was afraid someone else might try to smell her except for him. It was like strawberries. He didn't feel so much like a fool for giving up his strawberry, either.

Ikita groaned as Kikura rambled on and on about one thing or another, but she wasn't listening to that. She was thinking about the horrible head-ache that had invaded her head-space. She hadn't been in a good mood all day, and her head-ache just seemed to be getting worse and worse and worse. She wanted to go home and sleep.

It had been three days since Kyoya had the stupid plants in the third music room. Ever since she had humiliated him in front of the rest of the Host club. He hadn't said anything else to her, and now it was Friday, finally. She just wanted to go _home._ And she had to go to the accursed Host Club after school.

Kikura hadn't been able to go lately, but that day she was particularly excited to be there. Ikita was not, however. She knew that Kikura wouldn't leave her alone, and she already had to deal with her head-ache being as bad as it was.

Her brother was often gone in the afternoons and didn't get home until very late, but wouldn't say a word about what he was doing, which was very frustrating. She was hoping that he would just be done and over with it, and quickly, because she was starting to get seriously curious.

The bell rang, jarring Ikita out of her thoughts and back into her immense pain. She winced, but Kikura just grinned.

"Can I come with you today, _please! _It is so unfair that you can just go right in while I have to wait for the club to start." Kikura pouted, but Ikita just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly in the mood.

"Kikura, for the last time. You're not aloud." Ikita shot her a stern look and Kikura sighed.

"Fine. I'll just wait for the club to open all by myself." Kikura feigned sadness, but Ikita ignored her and quickly left, walking swiftly to the third music room, trying to ignore her pounding headache.

As she stepped into the room she felt a little more agitated than usual. There was no big mess she was sure she'd have to clean up, but there was just something about the way the Host club seemed to be standing around annoyed her to no end. It was upsetting her that such a simple head pain was getting her so high strung, but she could hardly help it.

"Ki-chan!"

Ikita gasped as a blond blur launched itself at her, wrapping it's limbs around her. She was pushed off balance for a moment, almost toppling over, and her dress was in disarray. She gasped, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Her headache was only getting worse.

"I missed you so much! I waited all day just to see you! I couldn't wait, because I had to tell you that I was going to get you the most perfect strawberry cake _ever!_"

Ikita winced, barley able to respond as Hunny jumped off of her and grabbed her hand, leading her across the room. The other day had been strange without Hunny there. Takashi's absence had hardly gone unnoticed, except by the girl's who enjoyed his presence. But now she wasn't so sure she missed the older blonds habit of being a little too loud for comfort.

"See, Ikita! Cake!"

Ikita found herself sitting. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears from the pain. She tried to convince herself it wasn't so bad, but it hurt a lot. She didn't want to snap at him, because he was sensitive, as she had found out.

"Um, Hunny-sempei…?" Ikita said quietly, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I made sure that there were a lot of strawberries, so we could each have a lot! I wanted to share, because I remembered that you liked the strawberry I gave you!"

"Hunny-sempei?" A little louder this time. Hunny stopped, and looked at Ikita, extremely surprised to find her eyes filled with tears. He froze, trying to figure out what went wrong, if he had said anything that would have upset her, or if someone else had hurt her feelings. He wondered if he had accidentally hit a bruise she might have gotten when he jumped on her, and how she had gotten the bruise; if someone had hit her, if she had hit herself, if she had gotten the proper medical care for the wound. Or if the wound was even worse than a bruise, if maybe she had cut herself, and it she did so herself why she did, but if someone else did it why they did it and what it would take to find them and make them say they were sorry. He felt sorry, very sorry. So guilty he almost wished that he hadn't met her so he didn't have to see the tears almost spilling over her cheeks at the very moment.

Ikita bit her lip as Hunny stared, asking 'why' with his eyes. He looked so worried. She struggled to smile at him, so he wouldn't look so scared for almost no reason.

"Could you be a little quieter? I have a bit of a headache..."

Hunny sniffled, frowning.

"I'm so, so sorry Ki-chan." He murmured, almost whimpered. Ikita smiled at him, mouthed a 'thank you.' But it was too late for an apology. The tears of pain spilled over and dripped down her cheeks, splattering on the floor. Hunny wrapped his arms around her, apologizing without making a sound, moving his lips with the words over and over again.

"Ki-chan, I'll take you home, so you can rest and get better, kay?"

Ikita sniffled and Hunny winced, feeling his gut wrench. He felt too horrible for words.

"Kay."

When Hunny came back after taking the girl home to sleep he found the eyes of more than just the Host club on him. Takashi hadn't gone with, feeling it was better if he didn't, but made eye-contact with Hunny for only a moment after he stepped through the doors. The young blond put on a smile for the girl's who were waiting for him, but no one seemed to notice that he didn't eat as much cake as he used to, and he ate the strawberries with less certainty than before. Takashi wouldn't ask, but he would know, anyway. Better than even Hunny would.

It scared him, a little bit, too. Made him worry. Hunny's feelings had been changing, his moods going back and forth all week, like they had never before. It was obvious what was happening. But Takashi wouldn't say anything to anyone; it was better that way, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining places or characters._**

* * *

Ikita had slept all the way through Saturday morning, and was feeling rather lazy, but healthy. She was thankful Hunny had taken her home, and would have loved to call him and thank him, but she didn't have his number. She came out of her room, her hair a mess, her pajama's rumpled, and found that Keito was standing in the middle of the living room with Hiroto, who was looking rather annoyed.

Ikita froze. She knew she could turn around and creep back into her room without anyone noticing if she was quiet enough.

No such luck. Hiroto turned his head, gave her a once over and grunted.

"Nice pajama's, 'Kita."

Keito looked over and grinned, laughing over the way she looked, she was sure. Ikita was just awake enough to care, and she blushed sheepishly.

"Uh, hey, Hiroto. What's up?"

"Hiroto was just stopping by for a visit. He was worried, is all. But he'll be leaving now, right?" Keito looked to Hiroto, who blinked, shrugged, and turned and left. He closed the door behind him, not saying a word more.

"Oh, my poor Ikita!"

Ikita gasped as her older brother embraced her, actually crying, soaking the shoulder of her pajama's. She had no idea someone could cry so much. It was ridiculous how strange her brother was, but sometimes she just couldn't help but enjoy his eccentric ways. He was the best older brother she could have ever asked for, had she not had such an adequate older brother.

"You were so sick, and I didn't even know! Good thing that wonderful little boy brought you home, or you would have _died!_"

Ikita rolled her eyes, making another mental note to thank Mitsukuni when she got the chance. She didn't realize that chance would come so soon.

Someone knocked on the door rather loudly. Ikita blinked, forcing her older brother to let her go. He stared, blinked much like his younger sister had as said sister walked over and pulled open the door. She was curious at the amount of visitors for the day, lately, more likely. She didn't get visitors often, so this was strange to her, alien. Her brother thought so, too, except with a bit more drama in the idea.

Of course, the group of people standing outside her door was extremely curious, as well, until a short blind haired boy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. Ikita froze, feeling more than embarrassed at her lack of respectful clothes while the group of boys in front of her were all dressed rather nicely.

"Uh… hey, guys?"

Ikita did not expect for the Host Club to end up coming to her door. Hunny giggled and looked up at her, grinning.

"Ki-chan! Are you feeling better, yet?" He still felt horribly guilty, especially since she had told him once before that she didn't like it when he yelled. And he had made her cry. It was his job as a host to keep the girl's happy, and he had made Ikita cry. He had wanted to make it up to her, and that was why he had brought the Host club to her door after convincing Kyoya to give the short blond the girl's address. He wanted to go to the park and bring Ikita with, free of charge. That also took some convincing, mostly because Kyoya wanted to add on to her dept if she was going to be coming along.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh!" Hunny laughed and let go of Ikita, pushed past her into the apartment. He looked around, slightly surprised for the lack of cake. He wanted to think that it was much too small for her, but he suddenly felt guilty for assuming she didn't like her home. He wanted to make she was safe, none-the-less, and his eyes were caught by the slightly mysterious and surprised looking man standing in the middle of her living room.

"We just came by to invite you to come to the amusement park. Of course, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Ikita was slightly surprised to be receiving a calculating glare from Kyoya. "I would assume that would be better for you, seeing as you live in such a small apartment and probably have some chores to get done. Then again, there can't be much to do here, can there, even without a maid's service."

Ikita glared back. Kyoya really was a jerk, wasn't he?

She spun around, walking back into her house and watching as Hunny sat on the couch, looking around with huge, curious eyes. She could hear the Host club shuffling in behind her.

"Is _this _a commoner house-hold? It look's just like Haruhi's home!" Ikita heard Tamaki shouting and sighed.

"I would love to go, but I don't have the money right now." Ikita spoke more to Hunny than to anyone else. The truth was she would never have the money, and it was never likely that she would even use it to go to an amusement park.

"I'll pay for you! Then we can go and you can be worry free about it. What do you say, Ki-chan?"

Ikita froze. She couldn't let Hunny do that! She frowned and glanced back at the group of people behind her, looked to her brother who was urging her with his eyes. He had always wanted her to be happy. But she couldn't just let him pay for her, it was unethical. She didn't want to make him have to do that.

"I couldn't-"

"_Please _Ki-chan? I would be so happy if you spent the day with us! Please?" Hunny was clutching Ikita's hands, looking up at her with eyes so wide it was ridiculous. She sighed, smiled, and nodded finally. Hunny cheered and jumped around in a circle, tossing his bunny in the air, calling out at how awesome it was to have his 'new best-friend Ki-chan' come along with them.

"Alright, let me get dressed. I'll be out in a minuet."

Ikita dashed into her room, leaving the Host club standing awkwardly in the middle of her apartment. Keito looked each one over, and then his eyes went to Kyoya and they narrowed, an evil grin pulling up on his face.

"So you're Ootori, Kyoya, aren't you?" He said slyly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. He was curious; did Ikita talk about the young Ootori to her brother? Well, of course, he figured. She would most likely tell her brother about _all _of the Host club, so it wasn't like he was made anything special.

"Yes. I am, in fact. May I ask why you are inquiring my name?"

Keito laughed, confusing the entirety of the Host club ever more. Hunny was wide eyed, feeling a little strange. He didn't know why, but he was feeling a little more than dejected, and a tiny bit angry. It was a strange feeling. He didn't think he had ever felt it before.

Keito smirked, turned around and heading into the kitchen, humming to himself.

"Oh, it's just, Ikita talks about you, is all."

Kyoya's other eyebrow raised, and he sure he was quite the picture. He blinked, curious beyond belief, and felt himself burning to ask what else she talked about.

"You know; Ikita liked our cute little next door neighbor for some time. It was adorable, she wouldn't stop talking about him!"

Mitsukuni felt that strange feeling again, much stronger this time. He looked on with the utmost sincerity in his curiosity, fallowing the dark haired Keito into the kitchenette, wanting to know more. He wondered why she liked the boy so much, what he was like. He wanted to know so he could know even more about Ikita, but he was frustrated with the news, as well. It was weird; very, very weird.

"He _is _considered the 'bad-boy' type, I guess. It's so cute, how Ikita has a thing for 'bad-boys.'" Keito laughed again, or maybe it was more of a cackle. Hunny felt his world was about to break into a million pieces. He almost started to cry again, but stopped when he received a look from Takashi.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was very curious as the what the mans point was. He grinned over his shoulder at the group, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a small sip, seemingly unaffected by the heat.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Nobody moved. Keito sighed, shook his head.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Everyone turned to look as Ikita peeked her head through the door and smiled. Her red hair had been brushed out and fell around her face in curls. She stepped into the room, revealing such simple clothes; a hooded sweat shirt, as it was kind of cold out, unzipped to reveal a band-T for some obviously American band, by the faces of the people on the front, and her ripped jeans. The Host club gawked. It was completely different compared to them and their designer clothes. Ikita's eyes seemed to glitter her excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

As it turned out, Ikita had only been to an amusement park once before when she was younger, for her birthday, and it had taken a lot of saving up for them to be able to go. That was when they were living even further into the out-skirts of the city, where there were even worse people than where they were now. Then Keito got a new job and was paid better, so they could move deeper into Tokyo, where it was a bit safer.

Hunny was shocked at this news, and decided that he would make sure that she had the full amusement park experience. He planned on her having the best day of her life.

"Alright, Host club!" Tamaki called the group into attention as they stepped into the park. "We will split up into teams! Haruhi, Kyoya and I will be one team, the twins will be team two, and Hunny, Mori, and Ikita-chan will be team three!"

Ikita blinked, but the rest of their group was already gone, moving in different directions. Hunny grinned and he suddenly had his hand in Ikita's, and was pulling her in the direction of the kiddy-rides. Takashi fallowed silently, keeping an eye on the two the whole time. He couldn't help but smile just a tad as he saw the look in Mitsukuni's eyes and the smile on his face. He knew the truth and was happy about it.

"What do you want to do first, Ki-chan?" Hunny inquired, putting a finger to his lips, his fingers still wrapped around Ikita's like a child in need of guidance. Ikita looked around at all of the very childish rides and laughed a little. She pointed to the merry-go-round. Hunny laughed and trilled out how good of an idea that was before racing towards it, pulling the red head with him. She laughed as he did so, looking back at Takashi as she thought of the silent boy.

"Are you coming, Mori-sempei?" She called. Takashi shrugged and fallowed at a lesser pace, making sure to keep an eye on them as he went.

Hunny pulled Ikita up onto the merry-go-round, placing himself in one of the cute two-person cars, supposedly carried around by one of the plastic horse's. He patted the seat next to him and the red head smiled, settling down next to him. Takashi ended up standing behind them, holding on to one of the pole's so he would not fall over, as if he didn't have good enough balance to not stay standing on his own.

Hunny laughed as the ride started up. Sure, they were surrounded by plenty of children who's parent's gave the group of teens weary looks. They paid said looks no mind, Takashi simply not bothering to care, Hunny too lost as he giggled in happiness and Ikita simply unaware.

"Takashi?" Hunny called out, turning around in his seat. Ikita turned as well, smiling up at the much taller boy, especially as he stood and she sat.

"Hn?"

"Can we get some ice-cream after the ride is over?" Hunny giggled, smiling widely, his bright blue eyes seeming to glitter. Takashi nodded and Hunny cheered, Ikita laughed.

Meanwhile, the left-over members of the Host club looked on, curious. Tamaki stared with wide eyes at the cute Lolita of a boy and the red headed girl laughing together so happily. Somewhere a light bulb burst to life, flashing on and blinding a group of annoyed onlookers.

"I have an idea!" The tall dramatic blond slammed his fist into his up-turned palm, looking very proud of himself as he turned to his group of friends. "Host club, we must do whatever it is we can to get Ikita and Hunny to fall in love!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. He buried his face in his hand and shook his head, before sighing and looking up at his 'sempei.'

"Tamaki-sempei, don't you think that's meddling a little too much with their, er, emotions?" He blinked his rather girlish eyes, his eyebrows upturned.

"What are you talking about my daughter? Don't you think they deserve to love? To be happy!" Tamaki cried out, taking Haruhi's shoulders and shaking him back and forth as if to bring sense to his mind by doing the action. "As members of the Host club it is our duty to make sure that every girl is happy! Love is happiness!" Tamaki backed off of Haruhi as his best friend, Kyoya summoned him, leaving the poor boy very dizzy, swaying back and forth. The twins were quick to come to her aid.

"I believe Haruhi is right, Tamaki." Kyoya looked up at Tamaki, not exactly sure what he was saying or why he was saying it. Tamaki seemed on about the same page as the dark haired boy. "Meddling in people's love-lives can only lead to trouble. I think it would be best if we just leave this one alone."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki cried out. He smiled, turned to the twins. "We start immediately! Make sure that Ikita-chan and Hunny are as happy and as close as possible!" Then, Tamaki added after receiving a glare from Haruhi; "But don't go too far. We want them to fall in love on their own, with as little help as possible!"

Tamaki dashed off and Haruhi and Kyoya fallowed with a sigh. The twins looked at each and chuckled to themselves. Then, they said in unison;

"As if!"

Ikita laughed when she looked at Hunny. He had ice-cream all over his face and looked to be one heck of a mess. After the merry-go-round ride they went and got ice-cream, like promised, and now they were sitting at a bench, happily eating it. Well, with the exception of Takashi, who was just sitting there with his ice-cream dripping onto the pavement.

The red-headed girl noticed this and looked up at Takashi, curious, and he looked down, emotionless.

"Aren't you going to eat your ice-cream, Mori-sempei?" Takashi shook his head and Ikita frowned. She looked to Hunny, who was look up at Takashi.

"Can I have it, Takashi?"

Ikita couldn't help but laugh as Takashi handed over his ice-cream and Hunny was left with two cones, having to hurry up and stop leakage from one, only to have to stop leakage from the other as soon as he finished with the first. She shook her head, surprised with the amount of sweets the boy consumed and continued eating her own, taking much smaller licks.

She, as it turned out, took the longest without even realizing it. She stared at the people as they passed by, taking her time eating her ice-cream. Hunny finished quickly, but stopped to watch Ikita as she worked on finishing her own. He didn't know what brought on the vision of him helping her finish her ice-cream, sitting very, _very _close to her with his face next to her, liking the same spot just as she would, their tongues touching, sensually slipping past one another at the innocence of just wanting a bit of the vanilla for themselves. Ikita would quickly pull away and she would blush hard as he smirked cutely at her. He turned a bright crimson at the thought and excused himself to go throw away the cones that he would not eat.

When he came back he was his normal shade once again and grinning at Ikita who smiled. She nibbled at the edge of the cone and looked over at the people, before suddenly blushing.

"I'm sorry, I take so long to eat." She smiled sheepishly, but Hunny shook his head, still smiling.

"No, no, it's ok, Ki-chan! You can take however long you want."

Ikita laughed and thanked him, but didn't get to far through her cone, forcing herself to rush a bit without seeming too rude. She threw it away, pretending to be finished even though she wasn't.

"Do you want to go on a rollercoaster, Hunny-sempei?" Ikita asked, looking out over at one of the said ride's in the amusement park.

"Sure, Ki-chan! Let's go!" Hunny grabbed a hold of Ikita's hand and began pulling her to the ride, laughing as he did. Ikita laughed, too, and let him pull her to the ride. She was amazed as he got to cut both of them strait to the front, feeling a little guilty as she received longing looks from the people waiting in the long line. Hunny sat down in the seat and pulled Ikita down next to him. The bar lowered and Ikita gripped it, shooting Hunny a slightly nervous glance. Hunny giggled, and they took off.

Ikita screamed almost all the way through, having way too much fun. She reflected on how it couldn't possibly be so legal. When it was done her hair was mussed and her throat raw. They stumbled off, Ikita giggling because of the adrenaline rush and Hunny giggling because Ikita looked so happy and cute.

"Come-on, Hunny-sempei! Let's go do another one!"

Hunny was left chasing after the girl, Takashi fallowing after. He didn't exactly like roller coaster's too much and let them go on without him, worrying all the way that something might happen that they would need his help with.

Hunny was happy. He enjoyed seeing Ikita twirl around to call to Mitsukuni to 'hurry up' so they could get to the next ride. He thought it was so cute how much she loved the roller coasters, and how much fun she was having. And the way her eyes glittered after she just got off, the way her hair looked after being tousled by the wind was admittedly breath-taking. He was almost afraid someone else might try and take her away from him just because she looked so wonderful, afraid someone might come along and tell her it was time to go.

He wished the day had never ended.

Night was creeping in and the amusement park was about to close. Hunny was walking with Ikita back from the last ride, a roller coaster, laughing about the way the person behind them screamed so loudly, taking turn's eating chunks off of a lofty pink cloud of cotton candy. Hunny could almost imagine himself gently placing a piece against her lips, in her mouth to turn to sugar, could almost _see _him gently pulling her down the couple inches to him and tasting the pink on her lips, the sugar on her tongue…

But he forced that thought away as they came to where the Host club was regrouping, Takashi fallowing close behind.

"Hi!" Hunny called, waving to the Host club. "Kyo-kun, thanks for bringing us today!"

Ikita blinked, confused. Well, it had to be _someone's _idea, right? Why not Kyoya? She felt embarrassed for a moment; she would have to thank Kyoya, too, because it was _his _idea. She sighed, bowed her head as they approached.

She stood in silence for a moment while everyone else talked excitedly about their day. Then, she mumbled her thank-you. Everyone froze; Ikita had no idea how they all managed to hear her.

"What?" Tamaki, the idiot. The red-head decidedly didn't like him, either.

"Th-thank you… Ootori." Ikita forced herself not to spit it out. She sighed when she finally said it, thankful that it was so easily over with, then looked up. They were all looking up at her, their eyes wide. Ikita froze like a deer caught in head-lights. She blushed, turned her head away. "Thank you, everyone, for bringing me here today."

Everyone turned cautiously, slightly afraid the world was about the end.

Kyoya, by far, was the most confused. He blinked, looked down at Ikita as she talked to Hunny about one thing or another. Had she really thanked him? That was strange. He frowned.

"Did you have fun today, Ki-chan?" Hunny asked, his hands folded behind his back. Ikita smiled at him and nodded, but Mitsukuni saw something in her eyes that disturbed him some. She looked sad, and he didn't exactly like not knowing why. "Why are you sad, Ki-chan?"

Ikita frowned, too, and looked out at the park.

"I _had _a lot of fun today. But I'm sad it's over now. Don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful you brought me here, it's just… I know it's not something I will be able to enjoy very often, and it makes me a little sad knowing that."

Hunny threw his arms around Ikita, surprising her with the very sudden hug. He looked up at her, his eyes a little wetter but smiling wide.

"I'll bring you back everyday, if you wanted me to, Ki-chan! Don't be sad. You can come back all you want, and it's on me, kay?"

Ikita froze. That was… it was so nice of him. She felt her eyes water a bit, too, and she smiled as well. She wrapped her arms around him as well, setting her cheek against the top of his head.

"Kay. Thank you, so much, Hunny-sempei. Thank you so, so much."

Hunny stood still for a moment, and then he smiled and tucked himself against her, feeling more than happy. So happy, he was sure his heart would burst. It pounded against his chest at their close-ness.

He felt Ikita stiffen and wondered for a second what he did wrong. She slowly pulled away, and he looked up, confused. A shadow had fallen over her face, and a mischievous smirk graced her lips.

"_Kyo_… kun?" She asked, her smirk growing.

Kyoya was snapped out of his reverie, not realizing how long he had been thinking about her 'thank-you.' He looked up at her, not realizing what she said for a moment. Suddenly it clicked and he felt the urge to groan.

"That's what you said, right, Hunny-sempei?" Kyoya hated that mischievous, but somehow innocent look that took up her face. He didn't know how she had managed it, but she did. He heard Hunny and the set of twin's stifle a giggle, and he knew he was in for it. "How… _cute_." She mumbled, and Kyoya caught her glance, saw the smirk on her lips. He wanted to strangle her again. She had called him… _cute. _Of _all _the things to call him, she had managed to find the one thing that made his blood boil just one degree too high. He forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't start yelling at her again and embarrass himself even further.

Ikita shoved her hands in her pockets, her head leaning back as she threw a look in her direction. Her smirk grew into a grin.

"Kyo-kun." Oh, that horrible taunting tone in her voice. He was dangerously close to go over there and wrapping his fingers around his neck. "You're blushing."

With that she turned and started walking out of the park. No, _sauntering. _The Host club was frozen for a moment, caught in the after glow of the innocent girl's surprisingly devious mind. Kyoya seemed to be the last to realize what she had said, lost as the rest of the Host club was caught in giggles. He looked after her, his eyes narrowed, and his face burning. He hated her, he hated her, he _hated_ her.

"Ki-chan! Wait up!" Hunny called, giggling as he chased after her. Takashi fallowed close after. As the rest of the Host club fallowed Kyoya found himself smiling, just a bit. He was confused how he managed to think so, but he did. And what he thought was what he said as he sighed and decided to fallow his Host club out of the amusement park just as it closed, just as the sun set.

"Huh. Good way to end the day, I suppose."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining characters or places._**

* * *

Ikita wasn't expecting to be attacked from behind in her own home, but she knew she should have. She knew she should have expected the voice to be called loud in her ears, too, but she hadn't. And that resulted in her face pressed against the carpet before the assaulting weight was lifted off of her and she was aloud to stand.

"My beautiful, beautiful Kita-chan! I missed you so!" Ikita watched with a dead-pan expression on her face as her friend twirled around the living room. She looked the same as she always had, just a little taller than before. Mokoito was the most obnoxious girl she had ever met, and was completely oblivious to that fact. Dramatic and she stuck out of a crowd of a million people. You would be able to see her from almost anywhere, and you want to know why? Because of the unevenly cut hair that fell over her left eye, those of which were bright purple, the same color as the purple in her hair. But that wasn't the _only _color in her hair. No, of course not, because there just had to be a rainbow of streaks shooting through her strands at all times.

Mokoito was skinny, too; as tiny as a tooth pick, and short, though Ikita was shorter. She had pale skin and a small nose, high cheek-bones and a narrow chin. She was undoubtedly pretty, though she had never had a boyfriend in her life because she had always turned away every contender. She was so innocent it was unbelievable, no matter how crazy she could be.

Currently, she was wearing a blue shirt with green arm warmers, a violet scarf, yellow shorts with orange leggings and bright red shoes. A rainbow all the way through. She could burn your eyes strait out sometimes. People often steered clear of her because of her weirdness, or obvious obnoxiousness.

"Your house looks just the same! Smells the same, too. Do you have any new friends in that rich school of yours? I bet you're so popular you can't stand it. I bet everyone wants to be your friend, and that is why you haven't gotten the chance to call me. That's ok, as long as I get to be best friends with a celebrity, right? And such a cute one, too!"

Ikita watched the rainbow mess of a girl bounce around her living room, talking a mile a minuet as she usually did. She stopped just in time to plop down on the couch and stare up at the red-head, twirling her hair.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I guess I have some friends."

"That's great!" Mokoito leaped to her feet, launching herself at her best friend and wrapping her arms and legs around her. Ikita stiffened, close to falling over.

"Moko, get off of me, please."

Mokoito leapt from her and sat back down on the sofa. She grinned up at Ikita, her violet eyes as bright as the sun.

"You _have _to let me come to see them tomorrow! You should invite them over, and I'll come over like it was an accident. Ok?"

"You know what, I have a club meeting with them after school. Come one over around three-thirty, when the club is in business, and I'll introduce you then, as long as you behave."

Mokoito nodded wildly.

"You need to go the third music room."

* * *

Hunny sighed and stared out the window, thinking hard about all that had happened lately, and mostly a certain red-headed girl. He was sitting in the limo that was taking him and Takashi home after said much taller, and much more quiet boy's kendo tournament.

Takashi stared at Hunny. He usually talked an awful lot on the way home after a kendo tournament, or such things. Congratulating him whether he won or not. But this time he was completely silent, and he figured that he knew exactly why. It was probably the fault of Ikita, though he wasn't sure whether Hunny was ready to admit that yet or not.

"Takashi?"

Takashi looked up at Hunny as he said his name. He wasn't looking at him, still gazing out the window.

"What's… what is wrong with me?" The young blond mumbled. He was worried, confused. He didn't know why he couldn't stop picturing Ikita in his mind, imagining being close to her. Picturing holding her close and nibbling on her ear, whispering sweet nothings. Making her sigh and, strangely enough, moan as her heart pumped so hard in her rib-cage he could almost feel it, and gaze at her bright red cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment, even though it was incredibly cute. And the thought of seeing her again tomorrow made him more than excited. It made his own heart thunder in his own chest at the thought of seeing the way she smiled again, and hearing her laugh.

Takashi wasn't exactly sure how to answer to his question. Nothing was wrong with the boy, but he knew what he meant. He wanted to know why he was feeling the way he was feeling. He hesitated before answering finally.

"You… you like Ikita-san."

Hunny blinked and turned around, looking at Takashi with wide eyes.

"Of course I like Ki-chan."

Takashi sighed.

"You like Ikita-san as more than a friend, Mitsukuni."

Hunny blinked in shock. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, especially with the truth that she might not like him back. Of course, the second part he hadn't really told himself officially yet, but he knew it.

"More than a… a friend?" Takashi nodded, and Hunny went back to staring out the window, this time imagining him and Ikita as 'more than friends.'

Ikita didn't know exactly what she was thinking at the time she told her friend to come to the Host club. Mostly because she would probably scare all of her new found friends away for good, also because the Host club had decided to do a sort of fall theme with real fall leaves on the ground, and Mokoito had a habit of having to jump on every single crunchy leaf she see's. And that wasn't a mess she exactly wanted to clean up.

When she came into the club room after school she had warned all of the club to not be too alarmed when her friend came to see her, because she could be slightly frightening. Of course, this got the Host club picturing goth girl's, jock's and, heaven forbid! Yankee's. They were so extremely far from the truth it was almost scary.

Ikita was busy smiling and serving a group of girl's some tea when the doors burst open and rainbow blur shot across the room, landing on Ikita's back and making her spill tea all over her costumer. She barley had time to sputter out any apologies.

"Omigawsh, Kita-chan, this school is so _big! _I was _so _afraid I would _never, ever _find you! I got lost one-_million _times!" Mokoito cried out, strangling Ikita on accident. She choked out another apology to the girl, struggling to get the rainbow if a girl off her back and finally tossing her onto the floor, offering the extra uniform the host club had in the dressing room that housed all of the costumes. The girl declined unhappily, saying it was about time she left, anyway.

Ikita spun around after the girl had gotten up and left, heaving the rainbow girl off the floor.

"I said _behave _Mokoito. Go sit down while I clean up this mess."

Ikita was well aware that everyone was gawking as Mokoito sniffled, then turned around, recovering shockingly fast and skipped over to a table where she sat down. The red-headed girl sighed, ran a hand through her hair and walked to the back room to get a cloth and some cleaning supplies.

When she came back out the room seemed to be slowly going back to normal, though there were lingering eyes on Mokoito, who was humming to herself and had gotten out a sketch pad to amuse herself with. Ikita vaguely noticed that Mokoito was wearing what was once the sister to the red-heads very own uniform, when she went to the same school as the rainbow of a girl. She remembered those days sadly before getting back to business, working on cleaning up the mess.

When she was finally done she made her way over to her best friend and raised an eyebrow at her. Mokoito looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Look, Moko, I have a lot of work to do, and I need you to just be calm, ok? Until I'm finished. Or at least until I have a break, which is in a half-hour." Mokoito nodded and turned her head back down to her sketch pad.

Ikita went back to work quickly. Soon everything had gone back to normal and everyone was distracted by the Host's, who were distracted by their costumers. The red-head sighed and wandered over to her friend when her break finally came. The good thing about her friend was that she knew when she was too crazy. She could calm down, and she did that best when listening to her muse, which was pretty much the only thing that could keep her from breaking something.

"This is the Host club." Ikita announced as she came over to her friend. She looked up and around the room and grinned.

"I _knew _you were popular. I just knew it."

"Erm. Well, I'm not friends with all of the people in here. I kind of know the guys in here, but all the girls are kind of strangers to me. Well, beside's Kikura, over there. The one with the short black hair." Ikita gestured across the room to said friend. Mokoito nodded and grinned.

"Popular with the guys then, hm?"

Ikita laughed and shook her head.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's with those horrendous yellow dresses?"

Ikita looked around, and then looked down at herself. The dress had almost grown on her by now, like some kind of banana colored fungus. It was horrid, sure, but she almost enjoyed wearing it. Not as much as she had enjoyed her old uniform, though. Not even close to that.

And because of that sentence Ikita laughed. She giggled enough for the both of them, even though Mokoito began to laugh, too. They laughed for a long while, a long while, so long Ikita was getting stern glanced from Kyoya for taking so long on her break. Ikita wiped a tear from her eye and stood, surprisingly Mokoito fallowed.

"I think I'm going to go, Ikita."

Ikita blinked, surprised and looked at Mokoito, asking why with her eyes. Moko got the message easily and smiled.

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I can see how busy you are, and I don't really want to hang around if I'm going to be in the way. Maybe I'll come see you again this weekend?"

Ikita blinked, and she wasn't exactly sure what happened. She nodded blankly, and Mokoito smiled even wider before leaving much more graciously than she came. She wasn't exactly expecting her friend to be so… mature. It hadn't been that long, but her friend had unexpectedly grown up some. The red-head couldn't believe it, and then she smiled. She was happy.

* * *

The Host club was getting close to closing, and Tamaki was surprised to find Hunny approaching him. He was slightly surprised, but his surprise was turned into glee when he heard what the older boy wanted.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Hunny?" The tall blond asked, extremely curious. His costumers had filed out by now, giving him wistful good-byes and promises of seeing him again tomorrow.

"Could you… couldyoumakemeabad-boytype?" Hunny exclaimed then blushed and buried his face in his hands, hiding as his cheeks burned. He had chosen this moment to ask his question because Ikita had gone into the back room to get a box for one of the girl's who wanted a piece of cake to go.

"What?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow, extremely confused. He frowned and Hunny slowly looked up, still blushing. He repeated himself, much slower this time.

"Could you make me a bad-boy type?"

Tamaki froze, blinked, and then suddenly a grin began to grow on his face at rapid speed. He was more than excited about this. For a moment he was really curious as to why, and then he remembered very clearly the day they had gone to her house and what her brother had said. She was into the 'bad-boy type.' That made Tamaki grin even more, and he pulled Hunny into a hug, blubbering about how he was going to finally come to terms with realizing his true love and something like that. Hunny had to force Tamaki to let go, still blushing very bright red.

"Hunny, of course I will! But you'll have to work very hard. You're so… Lolita." Tamaki smiled apologetically, but Hunny understood. He nodded, a determined look on his face. Tamaki was remembering a time when a certain girl they new had tried to make Hunny act the bad-boy type and he just couldn't do it.

"I promise to do everything you ask me to, Tama-kun!"

"First of all-"

"You need to stop with the cutesy nick-names."

Hunny turned around, surprised to find the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind him, looking like they were up for some serious meddling. Hunny didn't care, as long as they helped him. But the words they had given to him made him frown and look with watery eyes as their words clicked.

"N-no… No nick-names? No more Kao-kun, or Hika-kun?" Hunny sniffed.

"And you need to not look like you're going to cry all the time."

"Yeah, you need to look _and_ act tough."

Hunny sniffled, but took a deep breath and hardened his face. He wanted to do this so Ikita liked him more, and he was willing to do whatever it took. He tried to glare a little bit, but it turned out looking a little strange on him, compared to his usual look on his face.

"Like this?" Hunny asked, wishing he had a mirror.

"Kind of. But we'll work on that. Call Iki- I mean, _people _by their name. And make sure that you're assertive, and that you bully people a bit."

"Oh." Hunny wasn't exactly sure he could bully people.

"Give it a shot. Say something mean."

Hunny blinked and thought hard, but he couldn't really think of anything. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to be hurting people's feelings. But he had to do it for Ikita, if he wanted her to like him, and he had come to term with that. He sighed, hardened his face to a glare as best he could, and gave a small smirk, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Like I need some show-off-y gay twins telling me how to do anything." Hunny held his breath as everyone in his immediate area stared at him with shock, completely surprised.

"That was… Good!" Tamaki cried. "You will be in love in no time, I just know it!" Tamaki cried. Hunny decided this was the best time to work on his… mean-ness. Hunny used his undeniable mastery of the art of fighting to get Tamaki off of him. Meaning he hit him in the face. Tamaki crashed to the ground, his dramatic speech cut short as Hunny landed with grace.

"Don't touch me, you crazy idiot," Hunny scowled, and turned around and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

The twins clapped and Tamaki groaned.

"Now! Let's work on your look."

Hunny froze. He hadn't expected there to be more. He sighed, turned around and let the twins work on his out-fit, unbuttoning his blazer and loosening his tie and muss up his hair. Hunny stared down at himself and mumbled something about needing some cake when he heard the door to the back room swing open and Ikita rush out of said room to help the girl that had been waiting for her box, calling out about how she had finally found it. The girl who had been waiting thanked her and gathered up her cake-box and hand-bag before quickly leaving the room.

Hunny took this as his chance and quickly approached Ikita, smirking slightly. Ikita didn't seem to be paying attention; instead, she was wiping down a table. Hunny's table, to be more exact.

Hunny stood behind Ikita for several seconds before he cleared his throat. She turned around and looked down at him and smiled.

"Hi, Hunny-sempei. Do you need something before you go?" Hunny almost giggled and wrapped his arms around her, but he forced himself to calm down and to be steely.

"Get me some cake." Hunny couldn't help it, he wanted cake. He always wanted cake, so it wasn't surprised. But Ikita froze for a second, staring at Hunny with wide eyes, completely surprised. She thought;; maybe he was in a weird mood? But she couldn't quite tell. And he was wearing his clothes strangely, his blazer open and his tie loosened. She was confused by this, but decided not to say anything as she nodded and went to the back room to get him some.

When she brought it out he was leaning strangely against the table, looking out the window. She frowned slightly.

"Here you are, Hunny-sempei," Ikita said, handing Mitsukuni the plate of cake. He set it down on the table beside him and looked up at Ikita, strait into her eyes. She froze once again, her eyes glued to his, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, he smirked. A tiny, half smile that looked much more mischievous than it should have. Much more dangerous. She found her cheeks heating up very slightly and wondering what was up with the short blond today.

"Thanks." He said simply and turned around, grabbed his cake and walked away.

In the back-ground, the twins and Tamaki were silently cheering Hunny on. Tamaki began jumping up and down when he saw the blush dash across her cheeks.

Haruhi stood behind him, peering on with a dead-pan expression on her face. He thought this was completely ridiculous, dumb and unnecessary. This wasn't the way to make two people fall in love, and he knew that. Apparently no one else in this room did, with the possible acceptation of Ikita, but he didn't know for sure.

"Um… Ok then…" Ikita hummed and turned back around to finish cleaning.

Hunny shot a worried look to Tamaki and the twins, but they urged him one, to just keep going. Mitsukuni turned around and walked out stiffly. Takashi sighed and quickly walked after him. He would have to say something, he knew, and yet again he had no clue what to say.

Soon Tamaki and the twins left, and Haruhi finished his homework so he went home. Ikita was by herself as far as she knew, and she sort of preferred it that way. She hummed as she wiped off the coffee table, wrinkling her nose as she cleaned up rings left over from the cups.

She didn't notice as Kyoya stepped into the room from the back where he had changed out of his blazer because it was stained. He watched with calculating eyes as she wiped down the table, bent over at the waist. He stared at her yellow dress and thought that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to clean in her school clothes. He calculated how much it would cost for him to purchase something more suitable for her to work in. He couldn't help imagining her in a French maids uniform and then scolded himself. Of course he was a teenager, and a boy most of all, but it was most unrespectable to be thinking of girl's that way. Especially Ikita, the one girl that made him lose his cool more than once now. Especially Ikita, the one girl that made him hate.

Ikita stood up strait and turned around. She jumped, surprised to see Kyoya standing across the room, and then smirked just a tiny bit. Kyoya couldn't help but watch her lips and felt even more ridiculous.

"Thought I was alone," she mumbled, her smirk fading as she walked across the room to grab the bucket she was using to clean up with. Kyoya watched her, not moving from his spot. He had his tie loosened, and his shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top, and untucked. He couldn't help but watch her, the way her red-hair shone in the fading sun coming through the windows, even after the whole day had gone by.

"Do you need something?" Ikita asked, looking back at Kyoya. He blinked, caught off guard, but he wasn't about to let her see that.

"I was thinking about what the proper dress would be for cleaning, but not look too horrible on you it would turn down people's appetites." Kyoya knew the comment was harsh, but he couldn't let himself miss such a chance. He knew it hit a chord because she shot a glare at him and rolled her eyes. "Part of our profit comes from the thing's that our guests eat. I'm sure you can understand why I am worried about they way you dress."

"I know you care and all, but really, you don't need to be begging me to strip down for you."

Kyoya froze as Ikita passed him quickly. He could feel his face heating up and couldn't stop the image of Ikita… the _image _of _Ikita… _He couldn't even bear it. He sucked in a deep breath, watching the yellow edges of her skirt disappear around the corner of the door as Ikita stepped into the back room to empty the bucket full of water. He pressed his lip's together and forced his blush to fade as he fallowed her. He stood in the door-way, watching her move about, putting things away and cleaning up. She turned, almost running into him.

Ikita was the first to notice how close they were standing, and how large he seemed to be. He almost towered over her, too tall, too big. She felt suffocated by the shadow he seemed to cast, and by the way he gazed strait into her eyes.

Kyoya was the second to notice, but he was much more affected. He felt warm, hot even. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could see every particle that was her, every hair that floated around her face, every _centimeter _of smooth skin that covered her flesh and bones. He could see the blood pooling under her cheeks, see his own reflection in her deep eyes. Her lips parted, deep pink. He realized she wasn't wearing much make-up, she was just naturally that way. Her soft breath tickled his neck, and he felt himself bend over her, towering over her, casting a shadow over her.

The young Ootori felt a moment Ikita very obviously did not feel, and he would later realize how much he hated her for that. He would hate her because he felt because of her, because she was there, because she was so… there were no words. The important thing was that she had made him _feel _so much that it threw him off balance, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to capture that balance again.

Ikita's eyes widened and she backed up, apologizing. Kyoya stared at her for several seconds and she raised an eyebrow. Kyoya finally moved, and he watched her from the back-room door as she gathered her things and walked to the door. She turned to look back at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Kyoya smirked just slightly, couldn't help but look down at her, even though he was so far across the room.

"I have some work I need to do."

The stupid red-head was completely oblivious. She shrugged, smiled a bit.

"Ok. Don't forget to lock up," Ikita turned and walked out the door, but stopped halfway through the way. She looked back at him, a sly look in her eyes. "_Kyo-kun._"

He heard her laughing out in the hall, and he realized he felt considerably warmer after watching her lips move the last words he would hear from her that day.

Kyoya would never admit it, and coupled with the fact that he never dreamt it was even more impossible that anyone would ever learn the truth, but he remembered those lips deep into the night, engraved behind his eye-lids.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining people or places._**

* * *

Hunny was weird. Ikita noticed, and she continued to notice that all week that Hunny was much weirder than normal. She noticed the most, though, on Friday after school, just as the Host club's hours were ending. She was finishing up, just starting to work on her sweeping when Mitsukuni suddenly came up to her and pulled her down to his level. He smirked at her, and asked what she thought of the 'bed-boy-type' that he had become.

Ikita froze.

"So? It is for you, after all," Hunny murmured, still smirking. She sighed and grabbed Hunny's hand, making him let go of her. She smiled down at him.

"Hunny-sempei? Could you sit down for a moment, please?" Ikita asked, sitting down herself. Hunny blinked, looking a little confused, but quickly putting his smirk back on his face.

"Sure, Ikita-chan." Hunny slumped slight, setting his elbow on the table and placing his chin in his hand in a very un-Hunny-like manner.

Ikita sighed, biting her lip. She looked down at her lap, and then looked back up, putting a smile on her face. She tilted her head just to the left slightly and let her lip go. Hunny stared back, letting his smirk go, feeling even stranger than before.

"Hunny-sempei. You… you don't have to change yourself for me." Ikita looked away from his bright blue eyes and out the window across the room. Outside a pigeon flew out of the tree and into the blue sky that was changing from azure to orange, red and purple. Hunny, on the other hand, was frozen in his seat. Very slowly he pulled his arm from the table and set it in his lap, sitting up a little straighter. He stared at Ikita, but only because he couldn't help it. He watched her eyes as she watched the outside world.

"I mean, I can understand that it was because you wanted to help; I don't know, with something. It is a little weird, after all. But, to be perfectly, completely, _totally _honest…" Ikita turned and smiled at Hunny, flashing her white teeth and her eyes squinting the way they did when she smiled in the way that was unique to the red-headed girl. "I like you the way _you _are. The happy, bubbly, cake-eating, bunny-hugging Hunny-sempei I met the day I accidentally spilled coffee all over Ootori-san's lap-top."

Hunny froze. He wasn't sure what to say, what to do now. Of course, it meant he could stop trying to be something that he wasn't, but then wouldn't Ikita not like him any-more? He wasn't sure.

He knew, now. He knew that he liked her more than a friend, that he wanted to do anything he could to make sure she was happy. He wanted to be by her side and smile at her and watch her smile back. He wanted to share cake with her, and he wanted… Hunny didn't realize how much, but now he new just how badly he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch his lips to hers and taste the way she tasted. He wanted to know and never forget, no matter how much it made him blush. No matter how much it made him want to never let go of her again.

Hunny realized he hadn't done anything. He looked up at her, looked her in her sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Ki-chan."

Ikita was relieved. She smiled back and nodded her head, stood and smoothed down her skirt.

"Well, you should probably get going. I have a lot of cleaning yet to do. Kyoya's stupid theme's are just getting dirtier and dirtier, I swear." Ikita shook her head, still smiling. She grabbed her broom and began to sweep the dirt and mess off the floor.

It took her a second to hear the sweeping that wasn't her own. She looked over, frozen and surprised and found Hunny had grabbed his own broom and was helping her clean up. She blushed a little, and nodded to herself before getting back to work. She was thankful, more than thankful, and she had a feeling in her gut that Hunny wasn't going to let her talk him out of this.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru had gone. Kyoya hadn't, though. He stepped out of the back room, his stuff gathered up, done making sure that he had not been 'ripped-off' in one way or another when he saw them. Ikita was laughing at something Hunny had said. He was grinning himself, and he was helping her sweep up. He barley noticed Takashi standing against the wall on the other side of the room.

Kyoya didn't know why he felt the way he did. He had no clue why he suddenly didn't like Hunny as much as he did before, or why he thought that he was a tad bit more annoying than usual. His smile angered him just a bit, his shortness was almost ugly.

But he said nothing. He left swiftly, not looking back no matter how much he had wanted to.

Kyoya was tired of not getting what he wanted. He was the third son of the Ootori's, and he had to work hard to even stand a chance of being able to earn the family business. All his life he had known that it would be difficult to get the one thing in the world he had wanted. Of course, he had known that he had wanted this since he was a very, very young child. Since his maid had told him, rather cold-heartedly that he would never get the business, no matter how hard he tried. He tried anyway.

He felt very much the same in this situation. He saw it in the way that Mitsukuni looked at Ikita. He knew, also, that it was completely irrational to think this way. He shouldn't be liking some girl, especially after such a short time of knowing her. He didn't even know why. Maybe it was her attitude, her smile, her laugh. But it had been a month. A month of them laughing together after school during the Host club, a month of her throwing easy come-backs at Kyoya that made his head spin and his brain reel at her cleverness. A month of watching her different attitudes with different people, mainly Kyoya and Hunny. She was sweet, she was kind, then she was spitting and sarcastic and witty. It drove him crazy. And she didn't fake it, which was the worst part.

He had stretched her debt, to keep her around longer. He knew that it would be a while before it was even close to being paid off, but he didn't care. He wanted to keep her around, even if it meant that he had to watch her laugh with the wrong boy. Or, the other boy to be more specific. It was always the older ones.

She was so naïve! It was unbelievable, and he hated it beyond belief at how easily she could just stare and not have a clue what he was implying before he had to explain it to her. And the stories she told, such simple things about her way of life before the Host club. How poor she had been, but how she acted like she wasn't because she was used to it. Going pay-check to pay-check and smiling about it, because her brother was so dramatic about her love-life. Or, just her social-life in general.

He was sitting in the third music room, watching Ikita try and convince some girl to accept a cup of tea when he decided what he would do. He wouldn't give up on the one other thing he so desperately wanted. He would fight to make Ikita fall in love with him, even if he never fell in love with her. He sure liked her, he knew. And he was pretty sure this was as close to love as he was ever going to get in this case. With her laugh and her smile and her eyes when she stared out at the setting sun. He would ask her to dinner, he decided, instead of having the usual spat they had after the Host club every day.

He had no regard for Hunny's feelings.

* * *

Ikita sighed and ran a hand through her bangs, huffing as she finally finished her chores. She had been annoyed, mostly because Kyoya had simply sat around typing away on his computer instead of offering to help like Hunny usually did when he could stay late. Also because her brother had finally decided he would tell her what was keeping him so busy lately, but he wouldn't until she came home from school that day.

"Alright, finally." Ikita ran her hand over her forehead and walked over to put the broom away. As she stepped out of the back room she noticed that Kyoya had finished his incessant typing and closed his lap-top. He was now standing and seeming to be waiting for her. Of course, what caught her attention most and made her pause for a moment as she came out was that he was looking directly at her.

"Can I help you with something, Kyo-kun?" She had taken hold of that nick-name since the first time she used it. It annoyed him entirely, to no end, and he was really starting to wish that she would stop it or else he would probably wish to strangle her again, and he had stopped that thought a while back and didn't wish to bring it back up.

"Actually, yes, you can."

Ikita held back her snide remarks only because of the very serious looking expression on his face. Not like he didn't always look serious, but there seemed to be an extra serious expression on his face today.

"Ikita, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Ikita almost feinted, or coughed up her spleen. If she had been drinking water it wouldn't be in her mouth any more. This was seriously the last thing that she had ever thought she would hear from Kyoya Oototi of all people. She thought that she blacked out for a minuet, but you can never be sure.

"I need to sit down." And she did. Kyoya felt slightly hurt. He didn't think it was that random. Of course, he was the one watching her constantly, and he hadn't really gotten any sign's of her liking him back in any way, shape or form. She was shocked, to say the least, and the best way to express it was the stare off into space with very, very wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Ikita almost swore, but she caught herself. She felt it would be a sin to swear in such a yellow colored dress; it was too innocent.

Kyoya felt a little hurt.

"Completely."

Ikita looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he wasn't good looking, because Kyoya was beyond handsome. But she had been fighting with him since day one. And wasn't it him that was making her pay a debt? She wasn't sure she even wanted to like him, because he was sort of a jerk. Could he be nice if he even wanted to? He didn't even look like he wanted her to say yes, like someone else was making him do this. And even worse, she didn't know what made her say her next words;

"Yes. Yeah, sure."

Kyoya was very surprised by the answer as well. He wasn't sure what to do next. He would have to just play it by ear, or something like that.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

Ikita nodded and quickly left the room, skirting around Kyoya and out the door.

Ikita didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to Kyoya, and she didn't know if it was ok to look at him or do anything at all that had anything to do with the black haired boy. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, being asked out by a boy that she didn't like even all that much, or at least she didn't think she liked. But maybe she did; she had no idea anymore.

Kyoya was in just about the same situation. He didn't know what to say to her, what to do. He figured he would act normal, but he found out that he had a very nervous feeling in his gut that made it difficult. Eventually he forced himself to think of it as sort of business. He had no idea what the business would be for; to keep her around, make sure she paid her dues? He didn't know what to think.

The whole day passed that way, and finally Ikita made it home after her Host club duties and stared down at her wardrobe, wondering what the heck she was supposed to wear. Kyoya had given no clue what-so-ever as to what kind of place they were going to. She wanted to know if she should be wearing something nice, or easy to walk in, or something in-between.

She decided in-between was her best bet, because then she could be close no matter what, but not far. It went to a black skirt and a nice dress sweater, and heels; hand-me-downs from friends of her brothers and the skirt her mom wore once upon a time.

At seven there was a knock on her door. Ikita's heart was pounding and her hands shaking. It was her first date, and she had no idea what to expect. There was no clue as to what she was supposed to be doing on this date. She was nervous as to what the hell she was supposed to be talking about.

And so she opened the door.

Kyoya looked amazing. He was wonderfully handsome in a suit and his hair was combed and extra nice looking, for lack of better words. He looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw panic flash in his eyes before they had the usual blank, but pretending not to be look. He put a very fake looking smile on his face and Ikita suddenly felt less nervous. Actually, she was feeling very strongly about saying the joke that danced on the edge of her tongue.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya asked. Ikita frowned only slightly, expecting some kind of compliment or just any kind of comment what-so-ever about her clothes. She nodded and he turned abruptly and walked out to the limo. Ikita frowned deeper and quickly fallowed.

She got in as Kyoya held open the door and watched as he closed said door and walked around so he could get in himself. It was quiet the entire drive to where-ever they were going, the destination still completely unknown to Ikita. She watched the window the entire time. Her mind was going just as fast as the vehicle, trying to figure out what the heck was going inside of Kyoya's deranged mind. She didn't know why, and that made her more than nervous.

Finally they pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant; Ikita was glad she hadn't dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Kyoya helped her out as he had helped her in, and they walked to the door. Ikita held her arms awkwardly, not sure what to do with them. She didn't know what to say. Kyoya wasn't sure, either, and was feeling more than awkward. He couldn't stop berating himself for being such and idiot and asking her on a date like this. It was too awkward to get a decent outcome, and she didn't look like this was something she was enjoying.

They were silent as they went inside, as the hostess showed them to their table; a very private seeming table near the back. Ikita sighed as Kyoya pulled out her chair for her and shook her head slightly while she sat down. Kyoya sat down himself and looked up at her. She was taking in the atmosphere, gazing around at all the other people. She frowned slightly as she noticed the nice dresses and suits and the elegant way that the rest of the people in the room looked. And the room in entirety, how beautiful it was. She wasn't sure whether or not to comment on it.

She realized then that it was too much for her. She didn't belong in places like this, and she may have even passed the line when she decided to try and befriend all of the people in the Host club. She didn't know what she was thinking, wanting to go to such a prestigious school. The most prestigious in the country. Ikita realized then that she had gone in over her head, and she was going to have an awfully painful time pulling her self out of the water.

Ikita turned back to Kyoya and offered him a smile; insincere. A waitress came to the table before she could say something awkward.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

* * *

Ikita hugged herself and sighed, looking out her window. Being on the third floor was nice; you could look out onto the street during the night and watch the wind play on the tree in the roof-top garden across the street. It was a small tree, but there were plenty of flowers. Once or twice she had seen the woman who owned the garden work on it. She had always wanted her own garden, but living in the city made it very difficult. And with such a tight budget it would be impossible.

She heard the door open and close and turned to smile as her older brother stepped in, grinning like he had just made a million and one dollars. He practically jumped on top of her, wrapping her tightly in a hug, and she hugged back. He had been in such a good mood lately, at least for the last week or so. It was crazy how much he was smiling.

"You wont believe what just happened, Ikita, my darling sister!" He trilled, spinning around in a circle like some kind of demented ballerina. It was scary how good his form was; Ikita felt the need to hold up a board that had a big fat eight printed on the front.

"I might, you just have to tell me," Ikita laughed as she fallowed Keito into the kitchen, where he slapped a piece of paper down.

"I have been working hard the past couple weeks, as you know."

Boy, did she know! He had complained sometimes about how his feet hurt, but even so there was that smile on his face.

"Today, finally, I got what I needed, and you will be happy for me, I know."

"What is it you needed, exactly?" Ikita sat down and Keito plopped down next to her.

"I'm a chef at a hotel in central Tokyo, and we are moving in just a couple of days to be closer the job!"

Ikita was floored. She had no idea what to say. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped. She searched for words, but there were none available. There was nothing that could describe her happiness for her brother at this very moment. She jumped up and wrapped him in a hug a second later, still laughing and telling him how great it was, because it really was that great, but feeling she could have said more. They celebrated with Champaign, the carbonated juice stuff they have for underage people and a movie. Ikita felt happier than she had in a long time.

That night she didn't sleep well. For a while she thought about how great the news was that her brother was going to be doing something he loved instead of something he did not. Then she thought about Kyoya. She wondered what was going to happen now. She knew already that she did not belong. She needed to pay her debt and get out of the Host club. But how was she going to tell Kyoya? She knew him, and there was no way that he really liked her for who she was. There had to be some sort of gain to him wanting to go out with her to some place.

And he had figured there was. His father would not be particularly pleased about it, but he could gain the popularity from the people by marrying a commoner. It would make him seem more understanding, and bring him closer to the people who want to use the Ootori products. They would feel he was more compassionate.

Ikita didn't know what to do about any of this, and she wished that she could have someone to talk to. She thought of Hunny, but he wouldn't understand. He was too silly to understand that she needed to be serious. But seeing him would help, she figured. She would be happier.

So the next day there was not much incident. During the Host club hours Ikita avoided Kyoya as much as possible, and he hardly noticed, too busy being excited about some kind of rise in price for one thing or another. Somewhere in the middle Ikita snuck a seat at Hunny's table.

"Hi, Hunny-sempei." He was currently smiling and laughing with a couple of other girl's. He hadn't missed the fact that Ikita was sitting down next to him, and he could feel the heat in the room rise, but he struggled to finish the conversation he was having with a plain looking brunette. When he finished he turned to Ikita and smiled.

"Hi, Ki-chan! What can I help you with?" Hunny asked, smiling as big as possible on his face. Ikita once again noticed the sparkle in his eyes; the girl's who were currently talking to him had jealous, annoyed look on their faces.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me tonight, in town? I need to talk to you."

Ikita's eyes flashed and Hunny frowned. He wondered what she could possibly need to talk about, but his heart jumped to a start in his chest at the thought of going somewhere alone with the pretty red-head before him. He practically wanted to jump her then and there. Of course, it would be much too inappropriate for the public of the room; he was starting the think that was the only thing keeping him from doing so, and even that was starting to be pushed aside.

Ikita smiled then, and Hunny could tell that it wasn't sincere. She stood, straitened out her skirt and walked away briskly, taking to a young girl who wanted some tea with a smile. And then she was off, a flurry of obnoxious yellow and gentle red. Ikita.

Hunny didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe it was because something was wrong, or maybe it was because he knew that maybe he more than liked her more than a friend. It was wrong, he was so young, and so was she. He would be gone next year and he wouldn't see her again while he was in collage. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do about his stupid teenage feelings, but he was sure that he didn't want to let her go too easily.

Ikita didn't think. She didn't let herself think, because then she would be nervous. She didn't want to be nervous, she wanted to have as much fun as possible, and she knew she was going to as long as Hunny was there. There was no way she would have a bad time with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining places or people._**

* * *

Ikita stared down at her hands. She didn't know what to say, again. She felt bad for what she had done, and she hated Kyoya. She hated Kyoya for what he had made her do, and hated herself for blaming him. Her eyes burned like fire, she felt her throat tighten. She could see blurbs of color and people all around her, and she knew that it was all her fault that everything had gone to hell. It was because she wasn't paying attention, she had let things get out of hand. She had blood on her fingertips; this was all her fault.

_All her fault…_

_Pause. Rewind. Play._

Ikita sighed as she ran the brush through her hair one last time and attempted a smile at herself in the mirror. She was still troubled; she couldn't get the fact that she needed to get out from her head. She didn't know why she was so urgent of getting away at the moment, it was just her thoughts. She was scared, she knew. She was afraid that she would be pulled away from all of the friends she made. It had always been a fear of hers. Maybe it was the not-so-close relationship's her brother always had, or maybe it was because she had never had any parents. But she was scared. Just a bit.

Because she didn't belong in their world. She never had. They were rich, she was poor. She was poor, she was poor, she was poor. She always had been because her parents were dead and she lived with her brother, who was working hard to make sure she was getting the best education possible. And as soon as she finished high school, finished that prestigious school she would have to leave. She would never have any reason to ever see any of them again.

Ikita set down her hair brush, her eyes turned down. She was wearing her regular clothes; a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. She remembered the day they went to the amusement park and smiled. She wished she could go back. She remembered Hunny's promise, saying he would bring her back every day if he wanted her to. She couldn't take that kind of offer, it was too much.

The red head grabbed a rubber band and put her hair up in a pony-tail. Her bangs tickled her eye-lashes and the side's of her cheeks. She swept them away and looked up into the mirror, into her eyes. They were reflective, showing her and only her what she was about to do. It was ridiculous, it was dumb. Maybe she was overreacting. She felt horrible.

There wasn't anything left to do, she was done. With another sigh she turned and left her room. Everything was in boxes. Keito was more than excited about the move. He had found a much nicer place in the city where they could stay and not be in the middle of a giant threat to their health. He was happy that it would be much better for Ikita, as well. It was closer to the school and she only had to take one bus instead of transferring.

The living room was the same. The couch was gone and the t.v. they owned and hardly ever used because it wasted electricity. Keito was trilling at how great it would be when they could finally use the stupid t.v. to watch shows Ikita would never even like in the first place.

Hunny would be at the apartment in a couple minuets. Ikita forced a smile on her face and stepped out into the chilly fall air. It was almost time for Halloween and the air was just getting colder, the leaves turning bright colors and dancing on the trees. The fair was for Halloween. She figured she should probably wear a mask or something of the sort, but she had never been into the whole mask wearing thing. Her friend, Mokoito had been. She had been completely into those kind's of things, wearing costumes on every day that meant one thing - even slightly - that reminded the rainbow haired girl of something that wasn't what she already was.

Ikita heard a knock on the door and stood, staring at the room. She was upset that they were leaving the apartment she had grown up in. She would see it again but only briefly, when she came back for her stuff. She had already planned on requesting Hunny to drop her off at her new apartment afterwards, where her brother would be waiting, hopefully with dinner ready.

She might cry. She knew that she might cry. It was something so very simple that she was missing. It was something so simple it was ridiculous, and she felt stupid about it. She didn't want to leave the place she lived almost her whole life, without her parents, with just her brother. For her whole life, this was her home, and she would see it once more.

But she was beyond happy. Her brother would finally be doing what he wanted to, he would be going everyday to a place he would love because he would be cooking for a whole freaking Inn full of people.

Ikita opened the door and smiled at Hunny. He grinned back and took her hand as she shut the door and shoved her key in the lock before the bouncy blonde could drag her all the way down the steps. He looked too happy, it was amazing how happy he could be sometimes. She wondered how easily she couldn't feel those vibes.

"What is the fair like, Ki-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly, opening one of the doors to the limo he had waiting.

"Well, there is usually a lot of people there. There's a Ferris wheel and a lot of vendors selling food. And games, like darts and other things. It's a lot of fun."

Hunny grinned and shut the door after Ikita got in, hopping in next to her. She was surprised at the fact that there were no other people inside. Not even Takashi, who she completely expected to stick around. The vehicle was nice, big, lined in black leather seats and a small t.v. stuck in a small cupboard that had a tiny fridge as well, that probably held soda and cake. Maybe even tea.

"I can't wait! I always wanted to go to a fair, but I couldn't because there was never one open when I was free." Hunny grinned and suddenly threw his arms around Ikita. "I'm so happy that you're taking me, Ki-chan!" He trilled and Ikita laughed, shook her head. She loved the way he could be happy, and she was jealous of the way he could be happy.

They talked about silly things the Host club has been, the things they owned as inside jokes. They laughed, and they finally pulled up to the fair. Ikita hopped out and Hunny fallowed.

It was beyond beautiful. The lamps were held up high above the people's heads, the paper painted with leaves and Bell flowers. Ikita grinned as she heard the laughter, drunken happiness cheered into the night. The music of some band she didn't know filtered through the crisp air, the wind didn't bother a single person. Children were dressed in kimono's to be traditional, mask's to be new and improved. The smell of carnival food filled the air, and Hunny sniffed at it, excited at the aspect of an exciting new environment.

"This is it!" Ikita called over the sound of the crowd of people talking and the band playing loud music. Hunny grinned and captured Ikita's wrist, pulling her along into the raging throng. Ikita laughed as he dragged her along. She let him take her strait to a small stand that held fair sweets.

She watched as he got his lollipop and looked around, looking at the people. She suddenly wished she would have worn a traditional kimono. Whenever Mokoito forced her into one for things like this it had always made her happy. She loved wearing them.

Hunny turned around to find her staring at one of the people who were wearing a traditional kimono and smiled. He knew she wouldn't ask. He would have to say something. It wasn't like other women, other girl's where she expected him to notice and he was forced to get her something. No, it was she didn't want him to spend money on her, because she felt like she was using him for his money. She, Ikita, wanted to be friends with Hunny for the sake of being friends, and he loved that. It wasn't like other girl's he imagined were if they were a commoner. They would try to use him. He didn't exactly blame them, because it was only instinct to try and climb the ladder. Somehow Ikita had absolutely no instinct what-so-ever, and she ignored it. He didn't know how, and he loved that, too.

"Come-on, Ki-chan!" Hunny began pushing her in the direction of a store he had seen on the way in. It had only been a glimpse, and he was very lucky to have seen it in this case.

"Wait, where are we going?" She laughed. Hunny laughed, too, and pushed her a little harder. He could tell she was surprised by his strength, but she said nothing, simply let him push her in the direction of the store. She didn't know, she would have no way of telling until they were there.

And when they were she was staring in shock. She started to tell Hunny she couldn't, but he just pushed her gently through the door. She stared, and he knew she was familiar with the place.

Ikita was. She knew this was a very expensive store and that there was no way she could ever afford even a string. Hunny grinned as a woman came to help them, shooting Ikita and Hunny a slightly distasteful look.

"I'm sorry, but this store is much too expensive for kids to just be running around in," she snapped, looking down her nose. Ikita stuttered, trying to pull Hunny out the door with her, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he just smiled up at the woman and began pulling Ikita deeper into the store.

"We will be trying on different kimono's for the fair," Hunny smiled at her expectantly before looking to a red colored kimono lined in silver and decorated with silver leaves. "I want you to try this one, Ki-chan!"

Ikita sighed in defeat as he grabbed it and handed it to her, pointing to a changing room. She carried it over, and as she did she heard Hunny mentioning putting another dress on the Honinozuka tab, and a very rude woman's nervous laughter.

She pulled it on, wrinkling her nose as the silk slid over her skin. She would never even wear it again after tonight. It was ridiculous. She tied the bow herself, and noticed more than she liked that it was completely and totally imperfect. She didn't belong here, wearing a red kimono with silver lining that matched her red hair. She didn't like this at all, and yet she somehow loved it.

She stepped out and the annoying woman trilled at how good it looked on her. She didn't like the fact that she suddenly started to suck up to her after a second of hearing the Honinozuka name. It was ridiculous and evil, in one way or _twelve._

Hunny turned around and he felt himself freeze. She looked amazing. The red kimono hugged her light curves, the silver accentuated her pale, porcelain skin. She looked like a china doll, and her eyes looked nervous at the fact she was wearing something so expensive. He found it cute and he wanted to make sure she experienced this much more often if it meant she blushed like that. He loved her blush, and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have silver chop-sticks for her hair?" Hunny asked without turning to look at the horribly tasteless woman. She scuttled away with a promise of bringing back what he needed. She was annoying and he didn't have another thought about her. "I can do your hair, Ki-chan, it'll be so much fun," Hunny cooed.

"Hunny-sempei, I can't pay for this! I don't have enough money, not even close, I-"

"I'm paying for it, silly Ki-chan!" Hunny grinned and would have jumped up and wrapped his arms around her if she wasn't wearing such expensive clothes. He didn't want to tear it, especially she looked so good in it. He wanted to stare at her forever. Of course, that would make him look like a stalker of some sort and it would be absolutely ridiculous to stare at one girl forever. He would have to never blink, and even if he didn't wont to, he was sure that it was impossible. Well, it wasn't like he couldn't try.

The woman came back and handed Hunny the chop-sticks. He grabbed Ikita's hand and led her to a chair. She sat down, another sigh falling from her lips with exasperation. Hunny gently took the rubber band out, twisted her hair into a messy bun and putting it back in. Then he slid the chop-sticks through her hair and helped her back up.

Ikita was led to a mirror, and she was shocked when she saw a girl she didn't know. She was pretty, she was gorgeous. Her hair fell around her pale face, and her deep red kimono hugged her body like some kind of lithe creature unseen. The silver was touched with gentle fingers by the light, glinted in the light of the perfume invaded shop. She was beautiful.

Ikita looked down at herself. She shouldn't have let herself think it, shouldn't have even think about letting herself think it. As she looked up at the mirror once again, looking at the girl there, and the boy wearing a suit next to her, and she felt like she fit in. Like she was belonging, even for a moment. It was impossible, it was improbable. She belonged next to Hunny looking as fantastic as she did. It was wrong, and it was wonderful.

"You look _amazing _Ki-chan!" Hunny trilled. "Don't forget to put this on the Mitsukuni tab! Come on," Hunny laughed as he pulled Ikita back out into the streets. He pulled her to a game table and grinned as he looked up at a giant stuffed bear.

"Ki-chan, do you want one?"

Ikita looked up at them and laughed. Hunny knew that it was crazy, and he laughed, too, because he loved her laugh. He asked to play a round and the woman gave him a ball to throw at the milk bottles. He heard Ikita comment on how it was an American game. He wondered if she loved American games or if she just knew about that, and he made it his mission to find out.

Hunny was sure he shocked a lot of people when he threw the ball and made a dent in the wall behind the milk bottles after sending them flying all over the place. The woman gave a nervous laugh and the short blond pointed out the gigantic bear and she handed it to him. He, in turn, spun around and gave it to Ikita.

Ikita stared at him in shock, feeling more than slightly confused. He just grinned, and she couldn't help but smile back and take the huge bear. He laughed and she laughed and they quickly ran off to play another game somewhere else.

* * *

Kyoya was there by accident. He was supposed to be doing something for Tamaki, who he should have known was doing this to meddle. But how was he to know it was where the girl he had asked on a date the night before was going on another date (in his opinion, and probably any on-lookers) with another boy. All he knew was that he was supposed to find the stupid blond in this horrible mess because he had jumped into the crowd, and sent the rest of the Host club scattered about to play and have fun.

Tamaki had told him he had to find one thing or another in the fair ground, but he didn't know what it was because he had uncharacteristically mumbled and disappeared into the throng of people, dragging Haruhi with him.

Kyoya sighed as he pushed past a couple and their child. He couldn't see anyone he knew. He didn't know what Tamaki's fascination with commoners was. It was stupid and unethical.

The black haired boy was caught with surprise, though, as he saw a familiar red-head laughing in a slit in the crowd. She was hugging a giant stuffed bear and was wearing a kimono that was far too expensive looking for her to be able to afford herself. And was far too elegant for her to possibly be by herself. Kyoya was shocked. She looked wonderful, without a doubt. Her hair was up in a twisted bun with silver chop-sticks pushed through it, and he found himself liking this style on her. It was impeccable.

A moment later the crowd was blocking his view of her. He frowned, wondering who she was with, and why he was undoubtedly feeling jealous. Why was she with some other boy, most likely, looking like _that? _She would have had to let him buy it for her, wouldn't she have? He wondered how he was supposed to top such a regal looking kimono, and one that looked so amazing on her. He wasn't usually one for knowing what a woman would want.

Before he knew it he was pushing through the crowd of people, searching for her bright red hair. Naturally red, he was sure. She didn't seem like the kind of person to dye her hair.

She had to be somewhere. He barely got another glimpse of her before she was gone again, further away than before. He couldn't help but compare this to a dream where he was running towards something or someone and it only made them get further and further away, no matter how fast he ran. It was strange, unnatural. Surreal.

He itched hard to know who she was with, and that jealousy came back again. He found himself imagining situations where he stole her away, swept her off of her feet and made her fall in love with him then and there.

It wasn't right. He felt like this wasn't him, but he had to be something.

He could see her again, but he couldn't see the person she was with. She was smiling, and they had stopped walking. It took only three seconds to reach her, and he counted.

"Ah, Ikita. What a surprise." Kyoya found himself forcing a smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow as the red head turned with a surprised look on her face, and then a slightly delighted but confused one.

"Ootori-san, what are you doing here?" Kyoya found himself missing her teasing nick-name, even if it was Hunny's first. It was cute when it passed through her lips, and he found himself wishing she would be saying his full name, as well. The situation didn't matter, but he did remember a dream where she was saying his name for a rather long period of time, compared to it's natural length when said.

"I was trying to find Tamaki. Have you seen the idiot anywhere?" Naturally he wouldn't say such things in public, but he found this to be an exception.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kyoya looked down to find Hunny looking up at him with curiosity, and he found himself feeling slightly sick. It didn't take a second to find himself hating the boy when he realized that he must be at the fair with the wonderful red-head. He realized that it must have been Mitsukuni who bought Ikita the kimono that looked fantastic on her. He wanted knock the short kid over, even though he was older. He wanted to sweep up Ikita and kiss her, even though he knew she wouldn't expect her. He wanted to steal her away and make her fall in love, even though it was ridiculous and improbable.

Ikita smiled as Kyoya repeated himself.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. With Haruhi, probably. I mean, they seem pretty close." Ikita froze and blushed. "Well, not like I think they're gay or anything… I mean, it's not there's anything wrong with it! I-I was just saying that they are really close, like brothers… or best friends. But they don't have to be, I was just saying, you know. Because they are close." Ikita stuttered and looked down at her hands. "I'm going to shut-up now…"

Hunny giggled and flattened his lips, but the smile was still there. Kyoya felt himself chuckle, unable to hold down his laughter. Ikita shot him a glare, and Kyoya struggled not to laugh at the cute look on her face, too. He also fought not to shoot a glare down at Mitsukuni. He was sure, in a fight he would undoubtedly lose. Well, if it included fists. But if he was forced to outsmart the idiot blond, as all blonds seemed to become idiots, he hadn't a doubt in his mind against the fact that he could do it.

"I'm feeling a bit starved. I didn't get a chance to eat before Tamaki dragged me off." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the redhead and she laughed a bit more.

"I'll go get some ice-cream! Wait right here, Ki-chan, Kyo-kun, I'll be right back!" And the blond was gone, with perfect timing. Kyoya desperately thanked inside knowledge. He turned to Ikita and smiled at her.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Ikita was unsure about this. It was strange being around him, especially since the date that had made her feel a tad more awkward than normal.

"Shouldn't we stay here until Hunny-sempei comes back?" Ikita asked, frowning.

"There's a bench right there, it's not like it's too far out of the way. I'm sure Mitsukuni will be able to find us." Kyoya assured. Ikita smiled and let him lead her to sit down. Kyoya found himself thinking with distaste at the thought of sitting on sucha d irty bench, but if he wanted his plan to work this would have to be how he did it.

"Thank you," Ikita smiled as she sat down and as Kyoya sat down next to her.

"You've been avoiding me."

Ikita was surprised. He said it like he was commenting on the weather. It was like it was small talk, a fact. She bit her lip, her eyes trailing away on the flow of the people, and then drifting to the starless sky. The light was lost in the city's glow.

"I have." She was confirming, not questioning. She stiffened when she felt Kyoya put and arm around her, and was shocked into not being able to say anything more.

"Why?" He murmured, his breath fanning over her neck. Ikita was frozen in place, and she had no idea why or how mostly because she could feel heat blooming in her stomach, flowing over her cheeks and turning her pink. She felt her eyes widen, but then the only thing she could focus on was Kyoya. This wasn't like him, not at all. He didn't act this way, he never did. Why? Because it _was not him._ She couldn't stop being aware of him, how close he was to her. Wherever he touched her she felt it a million times over. He was close to her, so close to her it was barely right. His arm was around her, his leg was touching hers. He was staring at her, his glasses flashing in the dim light.

"B-because… I…" Ikita turned to look at him, and she felt her eye's falling. She blushed harder. He was much closer than she thought he was. "Uhm…" Her mind felt like it had been wiped clean of everything she had ever known.

"Yes?" Kyoya was good. Somewhere in her she knew that he was doing this on purpose, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I… don't know…"

Then he kissed her. She didn't know what happened, couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. He had captured her, even if she didn't want him to. She was snapped from her thoughts when she realized that she didn't want to kiss him, she didn't _like _kissing him.

She pulled herself away, much to Kyoya's surprise. He stared at her for a moment, and suddenly he felt himself hating her again, because once more she made him break down in public. And she did it without even realizing it. He hated her because she knew how to pull his strings, and she did it without even looking, not once. She did it without doing it on purpose.

She didn't know what made her eyes flicker over, and then see Hunny standing there. He had dropped his ice-cream, and he looked surprised. She froze, and he was frozen, and Kyoya was furious and trying hard not to show it. Hunny didn't say a word, he only looked at her, and Ikita knew at once she had done something wrong and hurt his feelings. She didn't understand why or what happened, but she knew that she hurt his feelings, and she was horribly sorry. She felt guilty.

Hunny spun around and was gone a second later. Ikita didn't give it a moments thought before she was standing and running after him. Kyoya grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, her eyes confused and hurt a tiny bit as well, and guilty. Horribly, horribly guilty. Kyoya let go, and she ran after Hunny.

Kyoya stood and watched them, and he knew then that Hunny had been chosen over him. It was Mitsukuni, not Kyoya, and she didn't even know it. He wondered how she did that, it was strange and confusing, and it left him hurt and realizing that she would never like him more than she could like Hunny. Maybe it was because of what he did tonight, or maybe because it was just never meant to be. He couldn't feel angry anymore, though. He could only feel dejected. He could only watch her wonderful red colors disappear into the crowd and hope that she would be happy, because if she wasn't he would only hate himself for messing that up, too. He comforted himself later with the fact that his father wouldn't approve, anyway.

Ikita raced through the crowd, her heart clenching along with her stomach. She searched frantically for Hunny. She thought he couldn't possibly have made it that far, he was so short, his legs were small. But he was strong, and that meant fast, right?

She found him getting into his limo, and she saw tears. Her gut was wrenched up into her throat with the guilt and she whimpered.

"Hunny-sempei!"

Hunny turned and looked at her. There was so much in his eyes, so much he could say to her. She wished that she could get him to yell at her instead. She wasn't sure what to do or say to make him, but she wanted him to. He stared, with hurt in his eyes, and she had no clue why. She had no clue as to why he was looking at her like that, why he was so sad, why he had tears in his eyes and water on his cheeks.

He got into the limo, and it drove away. She watched it drive down the street, and then the people came together again and she couldn't see it anymore. Her heart seemed to freeze, but her mind whirred so fast she couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes burned, because she knew she had done something wrong, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. She wished she knew how blind she had been, how ridiculously blind she had let herself be. Because then she wouldn't have to deal with this. She could have said no to Kyoya, she could have stopped him.

The air seemed to get squeezed out of her lungs by her frozen heart. Her head throbbed and her eyes burned, and she remembered again that she did not belong in this world. This is what she got for thinking she belonged, and trying to press herself into their cookie-cutter shape and be with them, be like them, be with them. It was what she got for not letting herself realize. She should have just stayed in the old school she went to, stayed with old friends. She knew that she didn't have to go to a prestigious school to be great, but she went anyway.

She was a horrible person for letting herself go in there and be involved. She hated that she got that stupid acceptance letter, and hated that she hadn't caught herself before it was too late. Now she would have to deal with the consequences of letting herself into that world and then pretending she could come out with some friends.

Ikita stared down at her hands. She didn't know what to say, again. She felt bad for what she had done, and she hated Kyoya. She hated Kyoya for what he had made her do, and hated herself for blaming him. Her eyes burned like fire, she felt her throat tighten. She could see blurbs of color and people all around her, and she knew that it was all her fault that everything had gone to hell. It was because she wasn't paying attention, she had let things get out of hand. She had blood on her fingertips; this was all her fault.

_All her fault…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ikita sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. She had messed up big time, bigger than ever before, and she had no idea how she was supposed to fix it. She peered around at the pristine walls and tiles of the girl's bathroom at Ouran High School. It was nice, and smelled like flowery soap.

Ikita remembered the other day with a jarring wince. She had made Hunny cry; she was sure, she had seen the tears. He had cried, and why? She hardly wanted to admit it. Hell, she hardly believed it herself! She had never been in a situation like this. And why had Kyoya had to do that? She was sure that he knew what Mitsukuni's feelings were, and yet he just went ahead and did what he did. It upset her to know that she also leaned in, she enjoyed it, even if for a moment. The… the kiss. It was insane to think such things, to be thinking that after all of this - maybe only a month, but a long month - Hunny liked her more than a friend. Maybe not the same as a girlfriend or anything more, maybe a lot less. But more than a friend.

She had been so confused at first, had sat in her new apartment and stared at the blank wall for a long time, her thoughts running wild. She wanted to apologize for what she had done.

And, in her stomach she felt something weird. Maybe she liked him back? She had thought for a long time, thinking about all the things she knew about Hunny, and she didn't know a lot. She knew some things, like where his family came from and other things, but what else? Not much. Nothing about Hunny very personally besides the fact that he liked sweet things. It was sad in a way, and she wished she would have bothered to pay more attention, to ask questions.

Ikita sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. The school day had finished several minuets ago, and she was expected at the Host club now. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't know how the hell she would handle it if Kyoya and Hunny were there, and she knew without a doubt that they would be there.

She would skip. She frowned, she didn't really want to. She would go, she decided, and tell Hunny she was worry, and then she would leave, tell Tamaki that she had way to much homework to be working that night, and that she deserved a day off. That is, if things didn't get better between Hunny and her, and if Kyoya didn't stare like she knew he would. It would be impossible.

As she walked down the hall she tried to compose what she would say, but she didn't know. She hardly knew what she had done, or even if it was her fault! But it was, she knew that, because she had kissed Kyoya back when he kissed her.

Ikita bit her lip and opened the door to the third music room. She wondered where Kikura was when she needed someone to be blunt and to help her just get this over with. The Host club was there, every one of them. Kyoya was sitting at his table as usual, typing away on his lap-top, but he didn't look up when the door opened. He didn't even bother to see her. It was the expected, he was just seeing.

And there was Hunny, sitting at his own table across the room. He wasn't smiling, he was just sitting there, looking down at his lap where he clutched Usa the stuffed rabbit. Takashi stood beside him, and when the door opened he looked up, like the rest of the Host club, and he stared. Ikita offered a small smile, but Takashi didn't smile back. She wondered if he was angry with her for hurting Hunny. But she hoped that it would all be fixed now, when she talked to him. She wanted it all to be fixed.

It seemed to take forever as she walked to him. Everyone was silent, everyone's breath was held. They were all wondering what would happen next in this carefully constructed drama laid out before them. Ikita was wondering the same exact thing. She hoped and pleaded for one turn-out, but she was sure for another. It was almost like a game for other's amusement; she had to remind herself that it was real, it was all real, and this was all really happening. This is how it would be, and she had to make sure that it was going to be ok between her and the short blond that she now stood only feet behind.

"Hunny-sempei?"

Her voice was quiet, but it seemed a lot louder than she had wanted it to. If Mitsukuni heard, he didn't show that he did. Ikita took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Hunny-sempei, I… I'm sorry." Ikita struggled to remember what else she wanted to say, but the blood in her ears made it hard to remember. She would remember this moment as loud, much louder than anything else in the world. The others would remember it as very quiet; deathly so, and more dangerous than a rabid dog, because this was two hearts at play, and that was the most dangerous you could get. "I didn't know. I didn't know that you felt that way. I guess I still don't know, b-because you never told me anything about your feelings." Ikita bit her lip a little harder. "It's my fault, I know that, because I wasn't paying attention before now, and I just didn't think.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry, and that I wish it could have turned out a bit better, ok?" Ikita put on a sad smile, and got ready to turn and leave. She didn't want to be here anymore, it just was a bit to much.

Suddenly, Mitsukuni stood. He was looking down, the shadows were covering his eyes. He was sad, he was very, _very _sad, and he wished it could have turned out better, too. But she couldn't help himself when he turned on her, his eyes angry, his face animated. Ikita's smile fell and she bit her lip again.

"You can't say that, Ikita," Hunny growled and the red-head seemed to shrink, but Hunny wasn't done. "You can't say you didn't know, because I know you did!" Ikita froze, her body stiffening as she heard Hunny's voice raise to a yell. His eyes were simply vivid, he glared with such an insane intensity in his eyes. "You can't say that! And it _is_ your fault; it's all your fault! You… You're an idiot! You didn't think about anyone but yourself, because you are a _selfish idiot!_ You knew all along, and all you wanted to do was make me cry, because you're mean! You only came here to show off to your stupid friends, and be with us because of our money! You're not my friend! Leave! Don't come back, ever! I wish I _never met you!_"

Ikita didn't notice the way the room seemed to suddenly take a deep breath, she didn't notice how everyone else's eyes were flickering back and forth between them. She didn't notice the fact that they were all thinking about what had just happened and wondering what the hell had happened. She only noticed that Hunny was glaring at her, and that… he was right. Partially right, at least. Somewhere deep in herself she knew that some of the things he said were so un-true it wasn't funny; it was a down-right lie. But she couldn't help but doubt herself, just a bit.

She felt numb. She didn't realize she slowly nodded and closed her eyes until after it happened, didn't understand that she turned around and began walking away until she turned on her heel and started to leave. Her foot-steps echoed around the room as she came back to her senses, her mind whirling with the thoughts of what had just happened, replaying his words, trying to comprehend. She was so confused, but she couldn't force herself to stop thinking until she was less emotion, when she could make more sense of it all.

She stepped out of the third music room and closed the door, stared down at her feet in thought. She stood there for several long moments, trying to put herself back together. Her apology had obviously gone down the drain. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to have to go back in there ever again. It was too much for her to even just be standing there.

She ran.

Her feet tapped hard against the ground, echoing through the corridors. She didn't know why she ran because she knew that no one would be fallowing her. Maybe it was because she suddenly felt a horrible sense of panic, the need to get away as fast as possible. Maybe she wanted to make sure the tears she felt on the verge of her cheeks didn't come in a torrent right in the middle of the hallway. Whatever it was she raced away, her chest heaving, her breaths coming out choked and broken, water dripping off her cheeks.

Later she would feel ridiculous for crying. She would feel dumb and stupid and like an idiot, like Hunny said. But she wouldn't think about it much anymore after that, because it was too much for her. She didn't like feeling weak, she didn't like being controlled by the little things in life, and this was _definitely _one of the little things.

Of course, wasn't everything?

Keito noticed. He noticed that she was looking a little worse for wear, and that she came home a lot earlier than usual. At first he just pushed it off as her wanting to come and help put things away in her new home and make sure that she knew the route and not have to walk half-way home in the dark, especially since it was starting to get colder and colder.

But then she smiled sadly and retired early to her room, and didn't come out for dinner until it was long past time to eat. She seemed shocked by the fact, but numbly so, her hair a mess like she had just woken up, which she had. She smiled and ate her dinner cold, without talking while Keito sat in the small living room, taking quick glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She never looked back. Instead she stared out into the cosmo's, eating slowly.

Before she went back to her room for the night she stopped by the side of the couch and stared at the t.v. for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. Keito had remembered that she didn't like the television much and thought it was pointless to have one in their new apartment if they were never going to use it, but her older brother had insisted, saying that he wanted to try and watch some of the shows and have something to talk about with his co-workers. Ikita had still thought it was stupid.

"I'm stopping by our old apartment tomorrow, to pick up the rest of the boxes," she said slowly, then after a moment turned and walked away. Keito turned to watch her go before sighing, deciding that whatever was wrong she could solve on her own if she wasn't going to tell him about it, even though he worried. He figured he'd give it a couple days first, then see what was going on. He couldn't stop himself from wondering, however, and so he wondered.

* * *

Ikita was tired the next day at school. She almost fell asleep in most of her classes, and was thinking of the best way to get out of the school as fast as possible as soon as the day was over. She sighed, though, when she figured she would probably have to talk to Kyoya first. He would be wanting to know what was going on, and he would need to know. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to talk to him, either, after what had happened.

She took a deep breath as she watched the clock, urgent for it to hurry up so she could do what she was planning before she chickened out. Time seemed to suddenly be on her side as the bell rung and the lecture her teacher was going to attempt to finish was interrupted. Ikita stood and grabbed her books, quickly escaping the stifling class room and bolting down the hall.

She barley remembered what Kyoya's last class was. It wasn't something she figured she would ever worry about, but now she was hurrying to get to where she knew their path's would normally meet on the way to the third music room. She panted as she stopped, leaning against the wall and hoping that she hadn't already missed him. The other students churned around her, past her, and she kept a careful eye out for the dark haired boy she new so well, and yet hardly at all. In that moment, as she stared into the throng of so many people, all with matching outfits, she cursed the dress code.

"Ikita."

The red head spun around to find Kyoya standing directly behind her. She gasped, jumping backwards, and then blushed when she realized that she had over-reacted. She gave the boy a pink cheeked, and sheepish smile.

"Hi, Ootori-san. I was looking for you."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Ikita let out a deep breath and stared down at her hands, folded in front of her nervously.

"I'm not feeling to well, and I was going to go home. I thought I should tell you."

She peeked back up at his face after he didn't speak for several moments. The crowd of students was starting to thin out now, and she was getting nervous at the thought of standing in a deserted hall-way with the alleged Shadow-King, as she was told of the nick-name by the twins a short time ago.

"Alright."

Ikita was shocked that he had believed her, but sent him a thankful smile and hurried to skirt around him. She wasn't so close to freedom, only a couple steps away when Kyoya called her name. She stopped, though, feeling like she was suddenly trapped. She bit her lip and turned slowly, finding that Kyoya was only half-facing her, turned side-ways, looking half over his shoulder.

"You can't avoid him forever."

She knew immediately who he was talking about. She looked down, blushing still. She heard Kyoya sigh, and she was surprised when she saw his shoes come into view. She looked up, now that he had come back to her, and was looking down at her through the slight glare in his glasses. The reflecting light was gone a moment later.

"I'm sorry for acting so rash the other day. It was wrong with me, and I do realize that it is mostly my fault for causing such a horrible fight between you and Hunny-san." Kyoya looked down at her, feeling regretful. He figured he could have waited until Hunny left, until the blond couldn't be with her anymore and then he could have taken her for himself. He could have made sure that she was loved when the boy was gone, if even just for a little while. He found himself staring at her cheeks, watching her blush and feeling like it would be the last time he would really be able to see her cheeks so pink, her eyes so wide with wonder. "I'm sorry."

He knew she wasn't doubting his first words, but he felt like he needed to make sure she knew. He wanted to add that she could come to him instead, if she wanted to. But he wouldn't because he knew that she had already picked Hunny over him, and he wanted her to be happy, no matter how selfish he was feeling about it.

Ikita smiled slowly, softly up at him, and Kyoya felt the urge to kiss her again, but he didn't. He had learned from the last time what had happened.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

It was the first time she said his name.

She turned and walked away, leaving him speechless. He stared after her, his eyes wide, wondering. When she disappeared around the corner he stood there for a couple more moments, stunned, before he gave himself a tight smile, and turned, walked to the Host club, still thinking about her smile, and the plan he had in his mind to try and make things better. Of course, he was pretty sure that it would all work out with just a couple quick words. Things had been working this way on her own, and it was time he gave it a gentle push.

Ikita stepped off the bus, her mind settling, finally, on the fact. Hunny hated her, for the time being, because she had broke his heart because she was stupid enough to not pay attention while she was holding it. She didn't even realize she had grabbed it, _because _she wasn't paying attention! She really hated herself, too. She could understand where Hunny was going with his words.

It still made her sad. She was thinking about him, his sweetness, his sourness. She liked it all, loved it even. It was all very great. The thought that she made him sour made her feel sour. She wished she hadn't made him so upset.

Ikita bit her lip. She had never heard him yell like that. It was ridiculous how much she messed up.

Ikita released her lip as she opened the door to her apartment. She stepped inside and looked around. Everything was so empty looking, so barren. She had lived here all her life, and she was leaving it. It was her home, even if it was crappy. The cupboard doors were loose, the window on the far wall had a crack in it, and was endlessly dirty, but it was home. She loved it here, she always had. Even with the always switching out neighbors. Her brother and Ikita had always seen people in and out, besides their ever constant neighbor and crush.

She wished that she didn't have to move, that it didn't have to be more convenient somewhere else, somewhere nicer. Her new apartment was nice, but it wasn't what she was used to. She was used to slight disarray, not the nice-ness they lived in now.

It was weird, to be perfectly blunt. Especially after not seeing the place for so much time. The last boxes were in the living room. They were just there, saying that they were waiting for her, maybe mocking her, maybe feeling just as sad as she was. It was ridiculous, really, considering boxes don't have feelings and can't really think.

Ikita sighed and stepped inside, quickly picking them up. She found herself, without even realizing it, walking into the kitchen and setting the boxes on the counter, pushing open the window. It was hard because often times it stuck, but when she finally got it opened the very empty kitchen suddenly brightened. She smiled at her work, turning around. She though, maybe one day, when she became a famous scientist (like she wanted) or an author (which was also a dream of hers) she would donate money to fix up this tiny apartment building and make it fantastic.

She smiled a little bit more at that thought. Maybe then she would come back and live in the apartment.

She caught herself then, annoyed with herself for being so dramatic. She shut the window again, so she could leave, watching the kitchen dim. In a way, it represented her life at the very moment. Things had seemed great for a little while, her brother got a job, they were getting out of the gutter, she had great friends. But then it turned out she would never see her home again, her newest and greatest friend would mostly hate her, and she was left in the dim kitchen once again.

It wasn't as horrible as she wanted to think it was, she realized. She had gotten into a fight, sure. But then again, there was no excuse for breaking someone's heart. Hunny could hate her forever, because that's just what happens when you hurt someone.

Ikita scooped up the last boxes needed to be carried away, her mind focusing on what was inside. Pictures, hundreds and hundreds of pictures. They didn't want to let the movers take the boxes, and when they brought the few things they wanted to bring with them right away over to their new apartment the picture box's had been forgotten. It was a good thing they located them. It would be sad to have missed them all.

She swept a strand of red hair out of her eyes and walked slowly back through the apartment, taking a moment to peek into her room one last time and then stepping out, back into the living room, in the door-way. She set the boxes just outside the door and turned around, taking out the key, the key she would have to give back once she was done.

"Ki-chan?"

Ikita froze. There was only one person she knew that called her that. She bit her lip, her mind whirring with thoughts. She wanted to just dash through the door and slam it shut behind her, hide from the boy that currently hated her. She could turn around and ask him what he wanted, but she wasn't even sure she wanted to do that. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him again.

Then again, she wondered why he was even here. What could he possible want to say, what else could there _be _to say. She hoped desperately that he was going to forgive her, and sourly hoped he would apologize. But then again it didn't exactly matter to her, because she could easily forgive him without him saying sorry. She just wanted him to stop being so angry with her.

Slowly Ikita found herself turning around, her eyes flickering over and downwards to look at him. Hunny-sempei stood there, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes. His bright, sad eyes, shimmering with tears. Ikita bit her lip, stared at him, and then looked away. She suddenly felt a lot colder than before, she hugged herself. She found herself wanting to be mean to him, to tell him to go away. She didn't understand why, she wanted to be friends with him again, to have him not be so angry with her anymore.

Her thoughts went to the day before, when she apologized and he spat at her. She had been so horribly upset, her stomach had twisted into a million knots and she had wanted to run away and cry. She did, she did run away and cry. But still her eyes became hard as she tried to hold back tears, the tears identical to the one's about to spill across Hunny's cheeks. He didn't bother to try and hide them.

Ikita looked down at Hunny, not aware at how angry she looked. The shorter boy winced and looked down at his feet. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. He could tell her he was sorry, but he felt like that wasn't exactly going to cut it. Where else was there to begin, otherwise? He felt stupid, that was for sure. He had let his feelings make him angry, and he ended up yelling at his poor, sweet Ki-chan.

His. _His _Ki-chan. That wasn't right, and it made him feel much sadder, much more deflated. She would never be his, because as he saw it she liked Kyoya, the much taller, much more refined Host member. Hunny had never before felt self-conscious about his size, but he found that now, every time she stared down at him he felt ever shorter. He wished that she could look up at him, instead. He would be able to hold her close to his chest, and she would look up at him with those wide, pretty eyes of hers, shocked. Then he would press his lips to hers, and she would sigh or moan…

He had to push away his boyish thoughts once again. He wondered what was wrong with him. Sure, of course he was a boy and he'd had thought's like that before, had _dreams _like that, but never so often. It was almost ridiculous, but then again, they were pleasing in a way. Never the less, he shouldn't be dishonoring Ikita like that, having such dreams and thoughts about her! The situation was both sweet and sour. It had two sides to it, like many other things in the world.

"Ki-chan," Hunny found himself repeating her name. He still looked down at his feet, trying to piece together his apology as he went. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just… I was upset, because I like you Ki-chan."

Hunny's eyes flashed up to Ikita's shocked face, even though she wasn't really surprised by the news at all. She was more surprised that he had told her, surprised that now was when he decided to tell her. Hunny knew that, because there was no way he could have been more obvious before-hand.

"And when I saw you kissing Kyo-kun… I got very sad." Ikita nodded, because she had seen him crying. She found herself forgiving him already. "I was so mad because I know you like Kyo-kun a lot, because he likes you, too. And he doesn't like a lot of girl's at all, you know." Hunny sniffed, struggled to place a smile on his lips. "I just want to say that I am sorry for yelling at you, and calling you all those mean names. I promise, as long as I can, that I'll make it up to you, ok?"

Ikita blinked. She thought she would be mad, but she wasn't. Maybe she wanted to be mad, just a little bit, but she found as long as Hunny was being sweet, she couldn't help but be sweet, too. He made her so, because that was just the way he was. He was her Hunny-sempei, the oldest member of the Host club, and the shortest, and the cutest. Ikita smiled and closed her eyes, shook her head. She opened them only a bit, bent down, and placed a very soft kiss on his cheek. To be truthful, she didn't have to lean down too much. He wasn't _that _much shorter than she was.

When Hunny felt her oh-so soft lips press against his cheek, he couldn't help but feel a thousand times lighter, and a tad bit in pain somewhere much lower than his face. His cheeks heated up and he hoped desperately that she didn't see what conflicted him in this case. He wanted to fly; he felt that maybe, if he got a kiss that sweet every day he would never be able to eat another cake again. He'd be chalk full of sugar after that. He gazed at her pink cheeks, her embarrassment shining through her face, and his eyes flashed down to her pink lips. It was a gamble, but he was already addicted and he felt, if he didn't get more he would die. The world would explode, or he would. One way or another he wouldn't be able to live any more.

Ikita froze as suddenly she felt a pair of lips on hers, looked surprised as she saw Hunny's closed eyes, his blushing cheeks. He must have been on his tip-toes to be reaching her.

The red head found herself closing her eyes, leaning into his lips. Hunny smiled a tiny smile in the kiss and she just barley felt it. Her heart was going a mile an hor, at the same beat as Hunny's, her stomach tying itself into one hard knot. She had a feeling of euphoria, like she wasn't on this planet. Like she wasn't on _any _planet, just drifting slowly through outer space, maybe somewhere near the sun. She could feel warmth. Her knee's were feeling weak, and Hunny had to pull away before she collapsed on top of him.

He was blushing still, but not as hard as Ikita was. She pulled away, her face bright red and leaned against the wall, slowly slid to the ground. Hunny giggled, surprised at the effect he had on her. He felt it was good in a way, to know that he wasn't the only one who felt that amazing. He was addicted to her the second he saw her. She was the sweet-sour thing he wanted, needed maybe, somewhat like he was. He knew then that they were perfect for each other, that maybe he wouldn't tell her now, or for a long time yet but he would be with her forever.

It was an awfully early time to be thinking like that. Especially since, currently, her being two years younger than him was a big deal. He would make it work, though, because he couldn't go too long without her. Ever since he saw her.

It had been too short of a time since he knew her, as well. She was a new friend of his, a new crush, a new girlfriend, perhaps. If he did it right. He felt they were close enough already, and the way she was blushing, panting, sitting on the ground and looking dazed, Hunny could tell that she felt close, too.

His eyes shifted, and he stared into her apartment. He was confused for a moment, wondering why it was so empty before becoming panicked. Had she been so angry with hi that she convinced her brother to let her and him move out of the city. He gasped, looking down at Ikita who was just recovering from their incident.

"Ki-chan!" Hunny launched himself into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck and looking up at her with wide, teary eyes. "You can't be moving away!"

Ikita blushed hard and tried to focus. She blinked, looked down at the boxes set on the ground beside her and bit her lip.

"Well, I thought the same thing, but it is a better place-"

"You can't leave! We'd miss you at the host club!" Hunny wailed, burying his face in her chest. "I'd miss you too much, Ki-chan!"

Ikita blinked before realizing he'd misunderstood. She laughed a bit, and he looked up at her, his wide brown eyes confused and hurt looking. Ikita shook her head.

"I'm only moving further into the city. I'd be even closer to Ouran, and my brothe rhas a better job that's really close by. I'm not really leaving, Hunny-sempei." Ikita bit her lip and smiled. Hunny stared at her, confused, then smiled. He stood up and grabbed her hand, helping Ikita up. He picked up the boxes next and Ikita gave him a small smile, quickly locking the door.

As they were walking towards the stairs, laughing about one thing or another, Ikita glanced over her shoulder. She looked at the door, closed now, locked up for her. There was no reason to go back. It was it was her old life. Her new one was in Ouran Academy now, with her new friends. With Hunny, who she kissed. Hunny, who she liked much more than a friend, and who felt very much the same way. She wasn't going to be that poor girl living with just her brother anymore, struggling to get by. She was something new. She had gotten past her troubles, the troubles she had in the last month, that almost ripped her and her new friends apart.

She thought back to Moikoto. She was part of her old life that she was bringing with her. She was good to her, she had clung to her through everything lately, her and her troubles. Even when she called her on the payphone and told her about what had happened lately that night, she promised to stay with her.

But now, as Ikita looked up at the closed door, she felt that released feeling. Things had been rough, but they were better now. Sure, she was leaving the home she loved, but she was going to a new one. She had left all of her old friends at school, and got plenty of new ones. And one of her old friends even stayed with her along the way.

And there was Hunny, who smiled up at her with bright brown eyes, and bright white teeth. There was Hunny, who she hoped would stay next to her for a long time.

Everything had two sides, one sweet, one sour. Her life was like that, like everyone else's. She was ok with it, because the sweet was pretty good, and the sour even better at times. As long as she struggled through it, that is.

At this moment she realized sometimes it was ok to let the little things control you. It just meant you were human, and you could understand. Maybe leaving her old home was a little thing, and maybe she was silly to want to be upset over that, but that was good. Because then she could only be happy later about her new home. And maybe that kiss was a little thing, but she'd let it effect her like crazy, and she had loved her small moment of happiness, her extreme enjoyment of such a small thing.

Ikita decided then that she would enjoy all the little things as much as possible. Little things, of course, included Mitsukuni.

Ikita smiled. It felt like the end, and a beginning. She looked down at Mistukuni, who looked up at her with a grin, and suddenly grasped her hand. She was surprised, her smile melting away for only a second before coming back, this time accompanied with a blush. He was the best little thing out of all the little things there were.

* * *

**_This last chapter was really choppy and dramatic. I didn't like it to much. All together, though, I enjoyed writting this story. I hope you liked it, too. Thanls for reading to the end, and thanks all who commented as I worked on finishing this story. You know who you are. Maybe someday I will do a proper thank-you in a new chapter._**

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any partaining places or characters._**


End file.
